Starless Skies
by Why so Sirius1236
Summary: The years had changed her physically, her knowledge growing exponentially, but she had kept the promise she had made in the gardens one night to her first and only lover. Five years was a long time to be apart. Would he be the same? Sequel to "Deep and Dark and Dangerous" Loki/OC, during and after Thor.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is the sequel to "Deep and Dark and Dangerous." If you have not read that story yet, I would suggest you do to understand what's going on. :) **

**I only own my OCs this time go round. The plotline and everything else is Marvel's. :)**

* * *

"_She rings like a bell through the night and_

_Wouldn't you love to love her?_

_Takes to the sky like a bird in flight_

_And who will be her lover?"_

_~'Rhiannon' by Fleetwood Mac_

* * *

An owl sounded off in the forest that surrounded the Royal Sorcerer's Academy. The moon was high in the sky, casting a silver light over the rolling hills that made up the grounds of the castle-like structure. All windows were dark save for one in the farthermost corner on the top floor.

Inside, a woman with dark hair and an olive complexion worked over a piece of fabric, weaving enchantments and thread through its fine blue silk. Anja's silver eyes looked up as she took in the position of the moon, deciding to put the dress away for the night and succumb to sleep. She crawled into bed, but not before grabbing a book of spells from her dressing table.

She placed a hand on its cover, deep in thought, taking in the title and the beautiful leather binding. "The Art of Healing: A Water elemental's Guide" stretched across the front cover in a flowing script of blue ink. She had read it from start to finish countless times now. She could recite each spell without batting an eye. The subject material, of course, was not the only thing that captured her heart. Throughout the book's pages were countless note sprawled out in green, elegant cursive along the margins. She had not seen the man who had given this book to her in five years.

It had been five years of hard learning, rigorous training, and hours upon hours of studying. Honestly, Anja had been very pleased with the amount of books and reading she was required to understand on a daily basis. The castle was very different from Asgard and though it did not have her father or the system he had constructed, it reminded her more of her home in Vanaheim.

The dress she was working on was for an upcoming trip to Asgard. Her education was nearly finished as far as remaining at The Academy. Five years of grueling training in healing, manipulation of the elements, and magical combat had left her with a significant knowledge of the arena most referred to as magic. Along with her knowledge, she had been given the ability to travel to foreign realms, learning about cultures that she had never encountered. Gladsheim had impressed her with its glorious feasts and Midgard with its historical architecture. She was not a bookworm anymore, but a well-rounded, worldly sorceress. No longer did she simply read about places, she was able to explore them, taking in whatever she could.

The years had also pulled her from the awkward stages of early womanhood. She had filled into her shoulders a bit more, her breasts and hips growing to balance out her larger shoulder frame. She towered over all the other women at the Academy still, but she possessed a willow-like grace that had come with a more comfortable view of her body. Where she had kept her head down in crowds before, she now walked with her head held high. The years had changed her physically, her knowledge growing exponentially, but she had kept the promise she had made in the gardens one night to her first and only lover.

She had not let her magic corrupt her. She had retained her love of the _art _of magic, not just the science as so many viewed it as. She may not have made the best marks, but she kept her thirst for knowledge constant. She had not forgotten the promise he had made to her as well; that he would wait for her. Five years was a long time, and Anja wondered if he was capable of keeping such a promise. In the brief time that she had known Loki she had been able to tell that he had a mischievous side. But she trusted him. She would always trust him.

She blew the candle at her bedside out swiftly, tucking down in the icy sheets. Tomorrow she was leaving for Asgard. The entire school had been invited for the coronation of Prince Thor. It was said to be one of the greatest celebrations in Asgard- the crowning of a new king. Anja could not help but wonder how Loki would react to see his older brother being crowned. She had always known he had been jealous of Thor- in the slightest degree. She had also known that he had always tried to impress his father with his own abilities. He had told her so himself. Anja had never met Thor, but she had seen the crowd's reactions to him over the darker, younger Prince Loki.

She closed her eyes. Tomorrow she would be back on the Bifrost, heading back to Asgard, back to him. Five years was a long time to be apart. Would he be the same?

*o*O*o*

Waves of cheers rolled over Anja's head as the name of Prince Thor was announced. After rising early in the morning to attend the midday coronation, she and the other students had transported to Asgard to participate in the week's festivities. Transportation on the Bifrost was no longer new to her and she had thought very little of speeding through space towards whole other realms.

Asgard had rendered her just as breathless as it had five years ago. One did not simply become accustomed to such lavish buildings. The gold-topped roofs and crystal blue waters had lightened her mood considerably as memories of her past visits flooded back to her. It had been a day very similar to this the first time she had laid eyes on the city of Asgard, the Realm Eternal.

Now she stood in the great throne room, taking in all she could. She wore the blue silk gown she had been working on last night. It was a one shoulder piece- her fully grown body could fit such styles now- that fell in soft waves of satin and silk down to the floor. Her dark curls were pulled back away from her now more defined face. She turned her head to the entrance as Prince Thor's name was announced and the crowd went wild. People had come from near and far to celebrate.

Anja smiled slightly. From her place in the back she could see everyone. She could make out her brother-in-law, Fandral, standing to one side with the other Warriors Three. He did not see her, though she would have waved if he had. She could make out the white-blonde head of her older sister, Selena, standing in the crowd and clutching the hand of a young red-headed boy that came up to her hip. Anja smiled even wider. The last time she had seen Selena and her family, Andrew had been days old. Selena had cried as she hugged Anja goodbye with Andrew in her arms. Now Andrew stood on his own two feet as he waited with all a warrior's patience for his new king to make it down the aisle to the throne.

Her gaze travelled to King Odin, an older man who sported an injury to his left eye from the Great War with the Frost Giants many years ago. He seemed to be one of the only people not smiling as Prince Thor walked down the aisle- more like strutted- to the end of the walkway through the honor guard. Cheers continued from the crowd.

The only other person that was not smiling… was none other than a man standing with a gold-horned helmet. At the sight of Prince Loki, Anja's palms grew sweaty and she grew slightly nervous. The years had changed him- if only slightly. She was sure he had only been a few years older than her- five at the most- when she had met him. Now he seemed harder. His face was a bit more chiseled, the face of a man. He stood with eyes cast down, his thin lips drawn into a tight line as the All-Father's staff came down and the room fell into silence immediately. Her gaze did not stay on the All-father for long. It snapped right back to Loki as the king spoke.

"Thor Odinson: My heir, my first-born, long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjhilnor…" The king continued but Anja was too enthralled by the tightening of Loki's face as he kept his emerald eyes cast down. She was shaken from her thoughts by the booming of Thor's voice throughout the hall as he began the pledge that would allow him to become king.

"I SWEAR!" the last pledge came forth from the young prince as Odin issued the last oath. Anja let out a small smile. He had a good heart, she could see that. He was simply immature and arrogant.

"Then on this day, I, Odin the All-Father, proclaim you…" The old man stopped, his eyes growing unfocused as he looked away from Thor.

Anja's brow furrowed as the king's voice halted in what he was about to say. As he stopped speaking, she felt a chill take her, one that came from the wall she was leaning against at the back of the room. She stepped away from it wondering where the icy feeling had come from just as the words, "Frost Giants" came from the All-Father's mouth.

*o*O*o*

Anja was unsure of a great deal as she heard the All-Father's staff thump down on the marbled floors of the throne room. While the room erupted in chaos around her, she remained at her perch on the wall. She lost sight of Selena and Fandral as people began to move towards the exits. Guards were directing the flow of traffic outside.

Anja saw the rest of her colleagues heading in a rush to the farthest door. As members of the Royal Academy, they were being given rooms in the palace itself, something Anja had never heard of. That must have been where the group was headed now, led by none other than Mistress Elena herself. Anja thought it best to follow, then figure out what was going on later.

She turned around to glance across the room once more to see emerald green eyes meeting hers as the crowd thinned and she reached the doorway.

* * *

**Okay! New story for Anja :D I hope this went okay. I didn't want to put off the actual storyline too much with fluffy first chapters. I wanted to dive right into the events of the movie. I did, however give a bit of backstory which will develop even more as the story progresses and Anja and Loki interact more. ;) Keep in mind this is just the beginning. I promise it will grow to be more developed as we progress. **


	2. Chapter 2

As pandemonium had ensued, Loki had remained at his place by the All-Father. On the outside he presented the face of a noble, younger prince. On the inside, his mind was racing. _So the bastards had actually followed through with their word… too bad for them. _

Then he had looked up, catching a head of dark curls shining in the midday rays of sun. He knew that head anywhere, he could swear by it. He had followed it through the crowd with his eyes, never losing track of her until she reached the doorway… _Turn around, Anja._

And she had. As she reached the doorway, following the rest of the Academy students, she had stopped and looked straight at him. Her eyes had locked on his and the two now found themselves in a standoff of sorts. He did not look away, his gaze just bore into hers as a small smirk touched his lips. He removed his helmet, tucking it under his left arm as he took her in. She had changed dramatically in the past five years. Her physique had grown into that of a strong woman. Where rail like planes had dominated her abdomen and chest, soft curves now took their place. Thoughts of their meetings in the gardens… of her body under his… his lips on hers… Gods what it would only be like to hold her now as he had then! Her face had matured a bit as well. All of the innocence that could be associated with her form from the past quickly dissolved at the sight of such a creature.

He noticed that she was still looking at him, no doubt waiting on him to do something. He smiled again, never breaking eye contact. His father called to him. "Loki." He snapped out of his thoughts quickly, but not before he bowed to her with the slightest tilt of his head. He knew she saw it as she returned it just as subtly. "Let us go below," the All-Father said gruffly. Stress inflicted the old man's voice and Loki flinched a bit to have caused him grief. When he turned back around, Anja was nowhere in sight.

He would find her after he had fulfilled his duties as prince. She was with the Academy and would not go far. Surely his father would not allow the Bifrost to open again until he knew the city was secure. He had all the time in the world.

*o*O*o*

Anja trailed behind the group, isolating herself from the frantic conversations of her classmates. In her mind she was replaying what she had encountered with Loki. He had obviously been watching her as she made it across the room. When she had turned around she had frozen to see him gazing back at her.

But there had still been something different in that emerald gaze. What was it?

"Anja, keep up." Mistress Elena's voice reached her from the end of the hallway and she realized the group had made it through a set of mahogany double doors. She, however, was merely halfway down the hallway. Her pace quickened and she made it through the doors. She would have to make a point of seeing him. Today.

She knew he would have accompanied his father and brother to wherever the break-in had occurred, but she needed to find her family as well. Shortly after she made it to her quarters, Anja ventured out to visit Selena, avoiding guards in case they might send her back. Perhaps Fandral would have information about the break-in.

The streets of Asgard were still glorious. Golden streets rose up to meet marble and golden buildings and it was almost painful on the eyes as the midday sun reflected off of them. Selena's home was just a block away and by the time Anja entered the cooler interior she saw spots in her vision from the sun. Selena embraced her younger sister the minute she was two steps in the door.

"Oh, Anja, I have missed you so! I was so hoping we would have a nice day together, but then those awful frost giants had to go and ruin it. Fandral has been worked up all day about it." Anja could hear footsteps coming from the living area and Fandral emerged with Andrew on his hip. The warrior looked tired and stressed.

He nodded to Anja as he plopped Andrew down on the floor. "Hello, Sister," he greeted her in an attempt at warmness. Anja smiled wanly.

"How are you, Fandral?"

Andrew had wrapped his arms around Selena's legs by now, peering up at Anja with inquisitive violet eyes. Anja's heart lightened to see that he possessed his mother's eyes, but his father's hair. Red curls spouted from the top of his head, framing his pale face. He looked like a cherub.

"Bah, It has been a madhouse since this morning," Fandral replied as he adjusted the sword that hung at his hip. "First we had to deal with the security detail of the ceremony, then the Johtuns breached the palace. I will be heading back in shortly to meet with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif to plan for anything else that may plague the House of Odin."

Anja nodded. She had not expected Fandral to know any details about the day- not yet. Selena had started shifting from one foot to the other nervously the more Fandral spoke of the day's unpleasant events. "Anja, dear, would you care for a bit of tea? I shall have a maid bring it forth if you desire it."

Anja smiled as she turned her attention away from Fandral to look back at her petit sister. Short, slim, and with a head of hair so blonde it was almost silver, Selena was nothing like Anja. Anja towered over her sister as she did all of the other Aesir. The only woman Anja had found to be taller than her was the Lady Sif. Five years ago, Anja had considered her height to be a nuisance. Now she quite enjoyed being able to see over the tops of people's heads when she wanted to.

"That would be lovely, Selena," Anja said with another smile. "But I cannot stay long. They will be expecting me back at the palace as well." She smiled down at Andrew who had clutched his mother's skirts as he peered back at his aunt. "This must be Andrew," she said sweetly as she bent down on her knees to meet his eye level.

Andrew merely looked at her, still watching her keenly. "He is terribly shy, Anja," Fandral said when Andrew did not speak to her. "Until you begin talking to him about nature- plants in particular. Once go get him started on that, he will talk for ages."

Anja nodded. "What is your favorite plant, Andrew?" Andrew tilted his head, violet eyes burning into hers, before he spoke up.

"A Venus fly-trap," he whispered with wide eyes. "They are wonderfully interesting. Did you know they eat flies!" He said the last sentence with an added emphasis on 'flies'.

Anja raised her eyebrows as she glanced from Selena to the little boy. "No, Andrew, I did not know that," she said, humoring him. He grinned, nodding wildly. Anja looked back up at Selena once more. "Would you like a Venus fly-trap, Andrew?" His eyes went even wider as the speed at which he was nodding picked up. He looked like a Midgardian bobble-head doll by the time he had built up to full speed. "You shall have to be good," Anja said.

"Oh, I will!"

With another smile and a wave of her hand, she had summoned a small, potted plant for the young boy. At the end of the main leaves sat half-circle shaped discs with little hairs at the entrance of the small caverns they had created. The boy's mouth fell open in a soft "Oh!"

Selena smiled as she patted Andrew's head. "What do you say to Aunt Anja, Andrew?"

"Thank you," he whispered as his little hands reached out for the clay pot. He disappeared, taking off at on winged feet towards what must have been his rooms.

"Well, you have certainly come a long way with that talent of yours, Sister," Fandral said. He was still smiling from her encounter with Andrew. "If I do not keep watch you may end up spoiling my son before I have the chance to!" he teased. Anja laughed as she sat down for tea.

*o*O*o*

After returning from Selena's Anja entered the palace through a side door. She found herself in the higher levels and decided to take her time returning back to the other students.

The halls were quiet, and Anja wondered vaguely if she would be in trouble for being up here. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and a cool voice whisper in her ear, "Guess who?"

After the training Anja had received at the Academy, it took a good amount of stealth to sneak up on her. She was unaccustomed to being scared in such a way and it took her a minute to catch her breath. The feeling of breathlessness returned when she felt a warm, open mouth kiss where her neck met her shoulder. _Loki… _

He turned her around, looking into her silver eyes. He smiled when he saw that they sparked with the mischief he loved so well. She smiled at him, not caring about anything in that moment other than the fact that he was holding her again. He took her hand gently, brushing his lips across the top of it.

She let out a light huff of a laugh as she brought her hand back down, letting their fingers intertwine. "I have missed you," he whispered as he brought his forehead to hers.

"And I, you," she replied quietly. They stood there in silence for a while before Anja remembered the morning's unhappy events. Loki would most definitely know what had happened. "Tell me, what happened this morning?"

He pulled away, looking down at her as if considering what to say. "Three Frost Giants breached the Bifrost and attempted to steal a relic from Asgard. They were stopped, but they came very close to gaining a powerful object.

Anja nodded. "And how will this effect… the treaty?" She knew the consequences of a Johtun break-in would jeopardize the peace between the two realms. She had learned about the Great War's secrets during her time at The Academy.

Loki shrugged as he took her arm in his and they began walking. "Father seems to think nothing has changed, but Thor was none too keen about the idea of neglecting to retaliate. He thinks as a warrior, not a leader." They reached the end of the hallway and Anja heard a loud crashing noise come from the room to her left. Loki rolled his eyes. "Perhaps this is a blessing. My brother is good at heart, but he is unready to ascend the throne. He is immature at the worst of times and thinks too much with his love for fighting."

Loki was watching her face carefully, looking for her reaction to his last comments. She smiled sadly. "And you think yourself the better choice, Loki?" she whispered, cupping his face in her hand.

He laughed quietly, taking her hand at his face in his own. "That I do not know, My Lady Anja." He brought his lips to hers then, finally giving her what she had wanted since she had felt his lips on her neck. She let out a happy sigh as he slipped his tongue between her lips, bringing her arms around his neck to get closer. She felt a wall at her back as he pushed her against it and the breath whooshed from her lungs. He pulled away first, gasping. "May I see you tonight?" he whispered.

She smiled. "In the gardens?" she asked coyly.

"I had another place in mind…" he said quietly in her ear as he kissed the sensitive spot below it. His hand traveled further down from its place at the small of her back, squeezing a bit as he brought her even closer. She shivered as he pulled away, looking back in his eyes. She knew what he was insinuating, but she did not want to give into him so quickly. She wanted to enjoy their reunion before things grew more… personal.

"I shall see you in the gardens tonight, Loki," she replied pointedly as she pecked him on the cheek tenderly. He laughed again and stepped away. She turned on her heal, heading back down the hall. His gaze rested on her back until she was completely gone. With a sigh, he decided he had better go talk to Thor. He had a plan he needed to enact after all. She would be there when he returned.

*o*O*o*

Anja smiled to herself as she walked back to her quarters. Her good humor was soon clouded by what she had noticed of Loki since her return. She now knew she had not imagined the tightening of his face in jealousy when Thor had entered. She knew that he thought his brother unfit to rule. That would explain the way he had acted, but there was something else there as well. He almost looked as though he had been _expecting_ something to happen.

She was not sure if it was merely because she was overthinking the situation or because she had been looking at him the whole time that made this thought enter her mind. But she soon realized that his look _had_ been one of jealousy… but it had also been one of anticipation. It was what he had been in anticipation of that she was unsure of.


	3. Chapter 3

"_All your life you've never seen a woman_

_Taken by the wind._

_Would you stay if she promised you heaven?_

_Will you ever win?" _

_~ 'Rhiannon'_

* * *

"Thor, it's madness." Loki pleaded as he stood up to face his now battle-ready brother. Of course, on the inside, Loki's head was reeling with what his silver tongue would say next to manipulate his brother just enough to go to Johtunheim. He had craftily manipulated the god of thunder, feeding him just enough ideas to let the denser man's mind spin a reckless, arrogant plan. He had agreed with him, lured him into thinking that he had him on his side. Then he had reeled back and tried to back-pedal- the perfect form of manipulation for his older brother. No one would be able to blame him for pushing Thor to go to Johtunheim. The silver-tongue had done its work, even in the midst of the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.

"What sort of madness?" Volstag's voice rang out from the overturned table that had sustained Thor's fury. It had been the crash that Loki had heard when he had been with Anja.

"We are going to Johtunheim," Thor said simply, as if it were nothing that the group was about to break a treaty. Then Loki watched as his brother used his charm on the other warriors to gain their support for the rash action. Loki found himself envious of his brother's simple minded, trusting leadership and he quickly stuffed it down to the depths of his ever-calculating mind as he buried his face in his hand.

*o*O*o*

Anja walked swiftly back to the lower levels of the palace as she reached her rooms. The other students had gone to eat what was left of the feast that had been ruined and she wanted no part in food right now. She sat down by the window, pouring herself a bowl of water and setting to work on the most basic levels of her magic. That was what always calmed her. Yes, it was exhilarating to be able to work with the newer, more advanced topics that she had been given, but the simplicity of the water was what drew her to it. It had also been the first thing she had ever known when it came to the world of her art.

She laid both palms down on the surface of the water, feeling the surface molecules break slightly as her hand disturbed the surface tension. She loved the feeling of her hands just barely resting on the surface. It did her good. She closed her eyes and inhaled, letting the water travel up the insides of her arms and wind around to meet the crease of her elbow. She did this several times as she meditated… until she felt a rumble and a surge of energy wash over her in a wave. Her eyes snapped open as she looked out of the window and saw the Bifrost opening again. Seconds later she saw the gatekeeper Heimdall trudging in all his golden armor down the rainbow bridge and towards the palace.

She wondered briefly if the city had fallen under another attack, but that did not last long as the All-Father himself rode out at a breakneck pace on his horse. Anja's brow crinkled as she watched, wondering what was going on. The All-Father was on business, but it looked as though he were pursuing something. The surge that she had felt came back to her memory and she knew exactly what had happened- or she could guess as much. Prince Thor must have gone to Johtunheim. Loki had certainly seemed fearful that his brother would do such a drastic thing. She only hoped that Loki had not been roped into such foolishness… or the cause of it…

With a little sigh she closed her eyes again, taking the water back up her fore arms. There was nothing she could do about it if the princes had indeed gone, and for all she knew the All-Father had sent them on a diplomatic mission of peace. She would not allow her mind to throw her into a panic. Her concentration was interrupted several minutes later at the sound of the Bifrost powering up again. She watched as King Odin himself raced out to it, dismounting from his steed, and racing into the giant globe-like building. She decided it was time to get out of her room and discover what exactly was going on.

Mistress Elena was coming out of the feast hall when she saw Anja. "With me, Anja," the healer said as she snapped her fingers. Anja watched as the short woman took off quickly down the hall. Though she and Anja had worked together for five years, Anja still felt as though the woman looked down on her. Anja knew she was ready to become a full-fledged sorceress. She had been last year. Elena had insisted Anja stay on another year to perfect her techniques. Anja, though she had been ready to return to Asgard, had agreed reluctantly. What was another year after she had been away already for four? "We have just been called into the healing room and I want you to join me. A warrior has been injured and is in need of a healer's help."

Anja's heart shot into her throat. "Who?"

Elena kept walking at a brisk pace, but she looked at Anja to utter one name. "Lord Fandral."

*o*O*o*

Fandral had sustained a severe stab wound to the chest. Anja had been mortified to come into the golden room that was the royal healing area. As she looked at her wounded brother-in-law, she fought back tears. What would Selena do if she saw him in such a state?

Once Mistress Elena set her to work with her magic though, she gained a better control of her emotions. She worked through the hour, aiding Mistress Elena where she could and healing Fandral's now unconscious form. She worked with all the enchantments she had in her arsenal, using many of the ones Loki's books had taught her. Throughout the process, she listened to Lady Sif's recount of what happened.

Thor and the Warrior's Three had accompanied both Prince Thor and Loki to Johtunheim. There had been a great skirmish between the Asgardian warriors and the Frost Giants, resulting in Fandral's injury and a breach of the peace between the two realms. War was just around the corner. The All-Father had remained behind with Prince Thor and Loki to gain all the facts. Lady Sif had claimed that she had not seen the king that angry in a long time. Anja could only imagine…

Mistress Elena sent the warriors out of the room after Sif had recounted how Fandral's injury had occurred. Another hour was spent and the sun was going down in the west by the time Fandral opened his eyes again. Anja nearly wept for joy to see him alive. There had been a few times when she had feared the worst.

"There we go," Mistress Elena said as she secured Fandral's bandage. "Anja will escort you to see the other warriors." The healer woman looked at Anja, nodding for her to help Fandral up. She wrapped an arm around his waist as he hobbled next to her out of the room.

"You nearly got yourself killed," she chided when they were out of Elena's range of hearing. "Do you know what that would have done to Selena?"

Fandral smiled a bit. "She would have just been angry that there was none left of me to kill after such a reckless action." They walked a bit more down the hall.

"Why did you go?" Anja asked as they made it to the Warrior's resting room.

"My Prince asked it of me. I followed," Fandral said indifferently. "It is what is expected." Anja bit her lower lip at that, unsure of how to reply. He winced a bit before stopping just short of walking through the double doors. "Let us not mention this to your sister," he said as if an afterthought. It was slightly in jest, but she knew he meant it. He did not want to face the wrath or the tears of Selena.

Anja smiled. "Fine," she said quietly as she got him through the doors and down on a couch. The minute she had entered the room she was able to make out several figures. Sif, Hogan, and Volstag were situated in awkward stances across the room. Sif sat as if she had a board propping her up, while Volstag sat in front of a bowl of untouched fruit.

Fandral seemed to notice it too. "What is wrong, my friends? See? I am unharmed!" His attempt to lighten the mood failed horrifically as the rest of the warriors looked back at him. The voice that spoke up belonged to none of the three people before Anja.

"Thor has been banished," Loki's cool voice filtered from behind her and she turned around. She knew it was none of her business to be here, but she could not help but stand and watch the dark prince before her. His face was haggard, his emerald eyes no longer sparkling. At first, his appearance could be attributed to his brother's banishment, but there was something else beneath that gaze. Thor's absence was not the only thing bothering him- if it was bothering him at all.

"Lady Anja, would you be so kind as to take a look at this wound on my arm?" Volstag's once jovial voice was now heavy with grief.

Anja pulled herself from her thoughts quickly as she turned to the large man propped on the couch. The wound she saw on Volstag's arm was nothing she had ever seen before. It had a deep blue tint to it and she cringed when she noticed its crusted appearance. "I shall need a balm for it, Volstag, but that is all I can do," she replied after casting a healing spell over it. It was the most powerful one there was, yet it did not phase this ghastly wound. The warrior nodded as she reached for her medicine bag.

"We should never have let him go," Volstag said as she went to work on the wound.

"There was no stopping him," Lady Sif replied with a turn of her dark head. She looked as though she were about to cry. If she had not been Lady Sif, Anja was sure the woman would be in tears at that very moment.

She heard Fandral's voice, now stronger. "At least he's only banished and not dead- which is what we would all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone."

Anja felt Volstag flinch a bit as she spread the balm over his arm. Out of the corner of her eye, she kept tabs on Loki. He had remained silent throughout the rest of the conversation and she wondered what he was thinking. He looked down at his hand as though waiting for something to appear. "How did the guard even know?" Volstag said after another moment of silence.

Then she heard Loki's voice pierce through the air once more. "I told him."

Anja's ears pricked, but she maintained her gaze on Volstag's large, hairy arm. Curly red hairs sprouted from his tanned warrior skin. It was something she would not have noticed unless she had been trying to avoid looking elsewhere. She could feel Loki's gaze on her as she worked.

"What?" Fandral said incredulously. All eyes but Anja's were on Loki now.

"I told Heimdall to go to Odin after we left," Loki said coolly. "He should be flogged for taking so long. We should never have even reached Johtunheim." Anja's brow furrowed to hear Loki issue such a threat.

"You told the guard?" Volstag's outburst made Anja jump a bit, but she kept working on the burn.

"I saved our lives. And Thor's," Loki said, maintaining a calm demeanor that escalated the tension in the room even higher. "I did not know Father would banish him for what he did."

"Loki." Anja looked up from her work briefly to see that Lady Sif had stood up. "You must go to the All-father and convince him to change his mind."

"And if I do, then what?" Loki said, countering Sif. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous. You saw how he was today." Anja looked up to watch Loki now. Anger rolled off of him in waves and it was finally being reflected in his voice. She had never seen him like this. "Is that what Asgard needs for its king?"

His eyes met Anja's then and she looked back. She knew her face was filled with worry and she saw his facial features soften- but only slightly. He looked as though he wanted to say something to her, but thought better of it as he spun around and stormed from the room. When Anja looked back at the others in the room, Fandral's eyes were on her. Anja cleared her throat as she looked back to Volstag. Her brother-in-law did not look away until Sif spoke up.

"He may speak of the good of Asgard," Sif said. "But he has always been jealous of Thor."

Anja finished the dressing of Volstag's arm and stood up, collecting her things. "Thank you, My Lady," Volstag said as he brought his arm down. "We should be grateful to him. He saved our lives," he spoke to the others now.

"Laufey said… there were traitors in the House of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Johtuns into Asgard." Hogan's voice reached Anja's ears and she fought a little gasp. What she had dismissed as impossibilities were now being voiced by a warrior. She got up to leave and as she left she heard the rest of the conversation.

Fandral spoke up then. "Loki's always been one for mischief, Hogan, but you are talking about something else entirely." The two warriors stood off for a moment before Fandral's voice stopped Anja in her tracks. "Sweet Sister," he called to her. "I believe I shall need help getting home. I would ask my dear friends to help me, but they have had a trying day. Would you be so kind as to escort me?"

Anja stopped in the doorway. She had not liked the way Fandral had looked at her after she had locked eyes with Loki. It was like he could tell what the two shared. He had told her once that he knew she was in love based on her behavior. Was this a similar situation? One that would mean quite different consequences? Mistress Elena had done her job well when healing him. There was no reason for her to accompany Fandral.

"Of course," she said, finding her voice. She waited with Fandral for another few minutes. Despite Thor's banishment, the Warriors went back to talking battle strategy. Only after they were finished did Anja help Fandral to his perfectly able feet and walk through the doors with him.

"Anja," Fandral said in a low voice when they reached the streets of Asgard, well beyond the walls of the palace. "Has Prince Loki taken you as a lover?"

She furrowed her brow at such a forward statement. Of course, coming from Fandral, he probably did not see it as such.

"I am sure I do not know what you mean," she stammered. She had always been a terrible liar. It was dark now and the sun was gone, her face in shadow. For that she was grateful. Her eyes would betray her if Fandral saw them.

Fandral did not chuckle as he had when he had revealed his knowledge of her powers to her and she had tried to conceal them. His face was grave. "Sister. I may have defended the prince to Hogan in the palace, but thoughts of possible treachery have touched my mind as well. All I ask is that you take care. I fear that Loki's jealousy may have driven him to attain new levels of mischief, some of them quite dark indeed. I saw the way he looked at you… and you him."

Anja looked down. They were very near to Fandral's home now. The thoughts Fandral had just voiced were echoes of her own introspects. "Aye, Fandral. I shall be careful. Thank you."

He looked at her meaningfully as he unlocked the gates to his home. "Very well, Sister. But alas! It has gotten dark on us! Will you not come in for the night? Selena still has your quarters if you desire it."

Anja gave him a sad smile. "Fandral, I doubt any thief will get very far with me. I am a trained sorceress now, after all."

He smiled, pleased that he appeared to have lightened the tension between them that came with the mentioning of Loki. "Then do be careful," he said as he kissed her hand. "I shall see you on the morrow." She nodded as she turned around to walk back the way she had come.

When she was satisfied that Fandral was no longer outside, she made her way back to the only garden entrance she knew. It had been a while since she had been on the path, but her feet did not waver. She made it to the gate safely, her eyes straining in the encroaching darkness.

She wondered if Loki would still be here after the day's events. He had promised her, but he had ample excuse not to be here. Her worries did not linger long, however, for as soon as she came upon the fountains she could make out his figure, hunched over and gazing at his pale reflection in the moonlit pool.

"Loki?" she said quietly as she made it up to him. He did not look up at first, not until she placed a hand on his shoulder.

It did not take long for her to see the single tear trailing down his left cheek.

* * *

**And that is another chapter! :D Again, I can't say how honored I am to see all of these wonderful reviews! You are all just… wonderful? Marvelous? AMAZING? Take your pick! Many, many thanks! **

**~Sirius **


	4. Chapter 4

"_She is like a cat in the dark and then _

_She is the darkness_

_She rules her life like a fine skylark and when _

_The sky is starless"_

_~ 'Rhiannon'_

* * *

"Loki?" Anja's voice reached his ears, but he did not look up. He could not let her see the tear that had trailed down his left cheek. He had remained strong until he had felt her warm hand on his shoulder. Her touch melted every defiant bone in his body and he gave in, meeting her silver eyes in the moonlight.

Her face was hard at first, but at the sight of him crying he saw her defiance melt. "And do you hate me as well, My Lady?" he stood up, grabbing her by the shoulders roughly. "After what the warriors think I have done. Do you believe them?" He shook her and a look of fear touched her eyes… the eyes that had always been his weakness. How would those eyes look upon him to think he was…

He could not bring himself to think the words. He smiled a bit in an attempt to push away the thoughts, tucking the lock of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. He knew she saw it as the smile of a mad man.

"Loki." She said his name without hesitation. It was mere concern that reflected in her eyes. But he well knew that people could be marvelous actors when they wished it. Emotional masks were not uncommon in the courts. He pulled her to him roughly. "LOKI." She said his name with defiance the second time, summoning a light zap of magic that caused him to let go of her. She backed away, arms crossed.

He looked at her, blinking a bit. "Could you love me, Anja? If you knew what I truly was?"

Anja blinked again, uncertainty in her face. "Loki. I love you. I always have and always will." He grabbed her by the elbows now, looking deep in her eyes. "What has become of you, My Love?" she whispered as she wiped another tear from his cheek. "You speak as though you had the madness."

He laughed darkly then. "The madness, oh there be worse things in my head, My Darling." She watched him vanish then. "The secrets I keep are mine to hold. Thou shalt not know them til I see fit to tell." His voice was a ghostly echo as the mist that had been his solid form circled around her, scattering in the wind and reforming to a denser state gradually.

Anja's brow furrowed. This was not how she had wanted this evening to go. She felt as though she were on the precipice of discovering something very dark about her lover. All the suspicions she held could quite possibly become a reality if he uttered another word. She felt his breath at the back of her neck and her back bumped against his chest. She spun around then, looking at him fervently. She took his hand. "Loki, be calm. Tell me what is wrong. I am here for you and I love you and nothing will change that." She cringed at the truth in her words. Despite her greatest suspicions of him, she still held a love for him that could never be taken away.

As her hand cupped his face, she saw him let out a little sigh. His emerald green eyes retained a bit of the spark she remembered as his hand came up to hold hers to his cheek. He closed his eyes as he brought their foreheads together.

He sniffed once. "Anja, I am unsure of so much right now."

"Shhh," she soothed as she stroked his dark hair, smoothing it where he had messed it up in his worries. "Tell me about it." She took his hand and sat down by the fountain, patting the spot next to her as an invitation to join her. "Loki, please. I want to help."

He let out a sigh as he sat next to her. He seemed to have collected himself now. "Anja… I do not understand anymore. Today… something happened in Johtunheim." Anja nodded, taking his hand and holding it in both of her warm ones. She noticed absently that it was cold. "You remember treating Volstag's wound, yes?" he said after another moment. She nodded. "A frost giant attempted to give me the same wound while we were fighting…. Only I did not sustain a burn. My skin… my own flesh turned a sick… blue tint. It was the same as the very enemies we were fighting." He held out his free hand, looking at it as he had back at the palace.

"Perhaps it was a side effect of your magic, Loki," Anja said by way of comfort. She knew the comment was founded solely on her want to make him feel better. She had a sinking feeling in her heart as well. It seemed to placate him for the moment and she moved onto a different topic. "Loki… did you..." she squirmed uncomfortably. "Did you know anything about this morning? The attack?"

His eyes shot up, clarity returning to them as he took her in. She kept her face smooth as glass, lest she give away the guilt she was feeling for questioning him. "Would it matter to you what my reason was if I did?" He had not answered her question fully, and Anja was unsure if he had given himself away or not. He was speaking so strangely. This Loki was not the one she had met all those years ago. This Loki was different: cold, calculating. Something, a different kind of glint perhaps, was beneath the emerald orbs of his eyes. It was no longer mischievous. It was darker. Perhaps Fandral had been right…

"Let me help you," she said again, kissing the top of his knuckles. "Please. You are unwell."

"And so much more," he said. What was he playing at? He had buried his face in his hands at this point.

"You think yourself to be one of them?" she asked quietly. "A Frost Giant?"

His head shot up when she mentioned it. He looked so… vulnerable, so lost. She knew the words that came from his mouth next were merely his fear. She had not ever known him to divulge anything that made him appear weak. "I fear it, My Love, I truly do. What would you think of me then? If I was the thing parents tell their children about at night to scare them into being good? If I was truly the monst-"

She cut him off with a deep kiss to his lips, steadying his face and her own passion with a hand at either side of his face. "You are _not_ a monster, Loki," she said as she brought her hands down to rest on his shoulders, brushing them down his neck on their journey downward. She rested her forehead against his. "And I love you. I would love you no matter your birth origin."

She felt him let out a sigh as he pulled her closer to him. "I am glad you are here," he said finally. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, looking out over the gardens. She felt him place a tender kiss at the nape of her neck. He inhaled her scent- the same smell of warmth and lavender. She had stayed the same. Under this countenance of a sorceress she was still the same nineteen year old girl he had fallen in love with. She was full of love, compassion, kindness…Everything he had once been. If only he had not changed… The faintest murmurings of guilt surfaced within him over what he had done this morning. It was a strange feeling for the trickster. He had not meant for Thor to be banished, merely for Odin to see that his older brother was unready for the throne. And then to have Anja so close, so trusting of him was almost too much to bear. She was so pure and he was the poison that would surely bring her down.

He suppressed a shudder at that thought. She had once told him that he was too good for her. He hoped desperately that she still held him in such high regard.

"I urge you to speak with your father, Loki. I feel he will be the only one that can put your mind at ease." She pulled away to look him in the eye. Silver met emerald as he nodded, pulling her in for another kiss as he attempted to forget all that he had done, pouring his sins into that kiss and using her as sanctuary. Her sigh of contentment made him feel a bit better. There was still someone in Asgard that did not despise him- even though they did not know all the facts.

*o*O*o*

Anja did not stay long in the gardens. She wanted Loki to speak with the All-Father as soon as possible. His actions had worried her and she feared for him. "Go. Speak with your father," she said tenderly as she kissed his cheek. The two got up, hands intertwined until Loki closed the distance by putting an arm about her waist and drawing her to him. They walked back to the gate that led to the palace, arm in arm. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Anja dwelled on what Fandral had said: the possibility that Loki had brought Frost Giants into Asgard for the sole purpose of ruining his brother's chances at the crown. What kind of monster would be capable of such a thing? To go so far as to commit treason? The possibilities seemed very unlikely, but then he had not denied it when she asked him about it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as their feet fell softly on the dirt path.

Anja looked at him, startled a bit. His face was one of curiosity. "Nothing," she replied a bit too quickly.

Loki let out a careful laugh almost as though he were trying not to shake the carefully crafted relaxed expression he had formed for her. "Oh, My Lady Anja…" he stopped her, trailing the back of his hand against her cheek. "You never were any good at lying. Tell me, what ails you?" She bit her lip, trying to ignore the sensation his thumb at her cheek was giving her. As he continued she felt her eyes flutter and her body involuntarily lean into him.

Loki reveled at the way he could bend her to him so easily. With a simple touch she seemed to become completely and irrevocably his. At least that was one more thing he could control about his life…

Anja opened her eyes. "I am merely concerned for you, Loki. I have not seen you in such a state. Ever."

He nodded somberly. "Do not worry for me, My Love. Please. I promise that I shall make things right again very soon… for both of us."

He did not say how he would do so and the two soon parted ways. Loki was going to speak with his father, Anja to her rooms. "Oh yes," Loki said quietly to no one in particular as he watched Anja retreat through the courtyard and back to her rooms. "Things will be right soon indeed."

* * *

**Ok. I had a lot of fun writing a bit of Dark!Loki. Honestly, he's probably my favorite to write for. This story will be a bit darker than the other simply due to Loki's character shift through the events of the movie. Anja will have an effect on him, but for better or worse I'm not gonna say. ;) Thanks so so so much for the reviews yet again as well as the favorites! Wow. You all are just terrific! **

**Thanks again, **

**~Sirius**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there"_

_~ 'Haunted' by Evanescence_

* * *

Anja walked carefully back to her rooms. It was dark out and she feared she would be in trouble if she were caught out of her quarters after the day's events.

"Lady Anja?" she heard a feminine voice call to her from behind her as she crossed the last courtyard that would lead to her rooms.

She stopped and turned to see Lady Sif sitting on the edge of a bench, looking at her curiously.

"What brings you out here? Surely you are not just returning from Fandral's."

Anja opened her mouth, closed it. Words would not come. "I just needed… a bit of air, some time alone." she replied shakily. It was the truth, though not all of it. Sif tilted her head back a bit, clearly able to tell that Anja was keeping something from her

"Don't we all?" Sif replied. There was something off about the warrior. She seemed so sad. Anja knew she had plenty of reason to be upset. Her prince had just been banished and it was quite possible one of her own teammates were to blame.

Anja had not seen Lady Sif in a dress. Ever. But she was startled to see the woman in a flowing white gown that matched her pale skin. Her typically pulled back hair was flowing over her shoulders. Anja was thoroughly confused. "Why don't you sit with me, Anja?" Sif asked quietly as she turned to a stone bench. Anja was even more confused. This woman scared her to death. To see one as bold as she asking her to sit down with her was something Anja would never have expected.

Anja nodded though, walking over to the woman. "You find me intimidating?" Sif said quietly as she tugged at a blade of grass. The darker girl looked at the warrior incredulously. Why was everyone wishing to speak with her all of the sudden, let alone in the deep hours of the night? When Anja did not answer the warrior woman kept talking. "You should, Anja. It has not escaped my notice that the day you and your own showed up Frost Giants penetrated Asgard's defenses. I am not claiming you had anything to do with it…" Sif studied Anja's reactions from the corner of her eye. "But it does seem rather suspicious, if you ask me."

Anja tilted her head, clearly confused now. "I would _never_-"

"I understand, Anja, trust me. I do. I believe you, but others may not. Take care with whom you associate yourself. You are in the courts now, My Lady. The courts, I have found, are even more dangerous than the field of battle."

Anja bit her lower lip and nodded, looking back at the gardens. "Do you live in the palace?" she asked after a while.

Sif tossed her dark, silky hair over her shoulder. "Yes and no. When my king wishes it I am here, when he does not wish it, I leave."

Anja's brow furrowed as Sif mentioned the idea of such blind followership. She had heard Fandral mention the very same thing after his battle wound. "You never miss your actual home?"

Sif's chin tilted up. "My first and only duty is to the king. I will defend him whatever the costs as a warrior. Fandral and the others will tell you the same."

_Loki wouldn't_. Anja knew that deep down in her heart. Loki would do what was best for Loki. He did not possess the same blind following of the king that her brother-in-law and the others had. That was something she knew was very dangerous to the kingdom's hierarchy. If Loki got it into his head that something wasn't right… He would do whatever it took to put things back into the order her wanted.

With a little intake of breath she stood up. "Thank you, Lady Sif," Anja said quietly. "But I feel a bit tired. I think I shall retire."

Sif nodded as Anja gathered her skirts and made her way back to her quarters.

*o*O*o*

It had been two days since Loki and Anja had seen each other. Loki had been unable to speak with his father over the past few days and had kept to his rooms when he was not attempting to see the All-Father. But now, Loki's brisk pace left echoing footsteps as he walked down the halls of the palace. He knew it would still be near impossible to gain his father's attentions at this time of night after such a trying couple of days so he settled for the room far below the upper levels of the palace; a room that would give him the answers he was looking for.

The double doors that led to the relic room opened soundlessly and the guards did not stop Loki from going through. That was solely because of the invisibility spell he had put to use against them. He knew he was not supposed to be here.

Relic after relic took up the sides of the single pathway that cut through the room. Mjilnor had been housed here before his brother had bonded with it, in fact. That had been a long, long time ago. Now it was on Midgard. His father had sent it there for reasons unknown to Loki, just in his brother's reach. He sucked in a breath, trying to calm himself as he grew nearer to the thing that had brought him down here in the first place. The Casket sat atop a pedestal at the very end of the room.

A wave of guilt rocketed through him at the thought of letting those monsters in here to steal this thing. If that had been all the heartache he had been responsible for that day Loki would have felt better. No. Loki had caused his brother to do something reckless and get himself banished as well. But then again, if his suspicions held true, Thor was not his brother; not truly.

He reached The Casket, hands shaking as he reached out for it. His hands made contact with the cool metal handles and Loki was slightly taken aback at the feel of power coursing through his system. But something was happening to his hands… They were turning the same tint of blue they had in Johtunheim. He let out a gasp of fear.

"STOP!" Odin's voice reached his now fine-tuned senses. The Casket had amplified everything about him to the point where he felt drunk from its power. But he listened to his father's command and set the relic back in its place.

"Am I cursed?" he asked quietly.

"No," he heard his father's voice reach him and he felt anger rise up inside him like a great serpent about to strike.

"Then what am I?" he nearly growled. He had not turned around to look his father in the eye, nor did he plan to.

"You are my son," his father replied evenly, calmly. Loki could detect the love in his 'father's' voice but it did little to sway his anger.

He turned around then, knowing that his now turned body would show true. He looked for any sign of surprise in his father's eye… and the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach grew when his father looked at him without fear, without hesitation. "What more than that?" he asked dangerously. He began to walk slowly up to his father. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took that day in Johtunheim was it?"

He felt warmth return to his limbs as he spoke, but the ice that had encased his heart was still there. The ice nearly shot out again to hear his father's even reply of 'no.'

He walked towards the All-father, every bit of him hating what he was, what he saw before him, hating the man that had claimed to be his father for so long, so many pointless years. He listened as the old man spoke to him of finding a baby on the altar of a forgotten frost giant temple and his blood turned to ice to hear that it had been him: Laufeyson, the son of the king of the frost giants.

"Why?" he said as tears began to form in his eyes. "You were knee-deep in Johtun blood. Why did you take me?"

"You were an innocent child."

The serpent in Loki reared again, nearly bursting forth and consuming him. The frost in his heart kept it at bay. "You took me for a purpose. What was it?" His father merely looked at him, that gentle blue eye peering back into his green ones. "TELL ME!" he screamed. He _never_ screamed. His brother was the loud one, not him.

"I thought we could unite the kingdoms one day. But those plans no longer matter."

Loki cut off his father's words. "So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use for me." His thoughts shifted bitterly to Anja… how his relationship with her truly should never have been. He was a frost giant. In truth, he should be dead at this very moment. Only he wasn't…

"Why do you twist my words?" Loki could not see how it wouldn't be fitting for his silver tongue to lash out against the man that had lied to him for a millennium.

"You know it all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all these years." He felt the serpent in him break free at that point and he could no longer contain his emotions as he spoke over his father. He had been the shadow for so long; let his father finally see him in his own light, however negative it was. "Because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard." He hissed the last words with bitterness, lacing them with the venom from the serpent sinking its fangs into his heart.

He did not realize that his father was falling backwards onto the golden steps until it was too late. No. Not now. His father- no, the man that claimed to be his father- could not leave him now. Slowly, the snake recoiled as new frost encased his heart and his emotions turned to numbness. He reached for his father's hand. The Odinsleep was not supposed to occur like this and he feared its consequences.

"Guards!" Was that his voice that ripped from his chest? "Please, help!"

Had he been the cause of this? What would Anja say if she learned of this? She already knew he was angry with his father. Would she assume that he had simply woven a spell of magic to push his father under? Would she leave him? She had said she would love him no matter what… but surely she did not think him capable of such a vile thing when she had said that. He could not lose her.

And with that last thought in his head he put an entirely new plan into action, one even he would not have thought himself capable of. He needed to find Anja.

*o*O*o*

"Aunt Anja!" It was late evening on the second day since Anja had spoken with Loki. Anja heard her name being called by Andrew as she reached the front gate of Fandral's home. Andrew had been playing with a toy bow and arrow in the front lawns and Anja had very nearly been hit by one. Fandral was reclined on one of the couches on the rooftop lattice as he watched his son and he waved to Anja as she came through the gate.

"Hello, Andrew," she said. "How has your Venus Fly-trap been doing?"

The young boy had reached her now and was looking up at her with big blue eyes. "Terrific! It has eaten many flies!" Anja smiled, patting the young boy's head. "Do you want to shoot with me?" he asked excitedly as he thrust the wooden bow in his hand up towards her face. "Father says I am quite good."

"I shall watch you, Andrew," Anja said as she looked back up at Fandral. The warrior was stroking his beard. He clearly wanted to talk to her.

"No. I want you to shoot." The boy handed the bow to her, forcing her hands to clamp over the smooth wood. She smiled.

"One round," she replied laughingly- but only for the boy's sake. Fandral had called her here for a reason. She needed to find out what. She had spent the day with the other Academy students in the market looking for rare potion ingredients and had not been at the palace all afternoon. But she well knew there was no reason in alarming the little boy. "You shall have to show me how, though," she said as she gave Andrew his bow back. Andrew nodded once, his face now a mask of solemn determination.

She watched him take in a breath as he raised the bow, a look of utter determination on his face. He held the breath for the briefest moment before letting the arrow fly through the air. For a moment it appeared as though the arrow would miss the target. Then it corrected itself midflight and landed squarely in the bullseye. Anja raised an eyebrow. Only magic was capable of correcting such an off shot…

"See?" the little boy exclaimed. "I am talented. I have the gift of archery! Your turn, Aunt!"

Anja took the bow lightly from Andrew. It was a tad small, but it would do. She had not shot a bow in over three years. The only time she had used one was during her second year at the Academy… and that had not ended well for anyone. She inhaled, cringing at old memories and letting the arrow fly… and cringing when it grazed the very top of the target, disappearing in a bush. "Ah, well, I must be going, Andrew. Your father and I have much to discuss."

The little boy nodded as his attention was soon captivated by the bow in his hands.

"What is it, Fandral?" Anja said quietly as she slipped into the seat next to him.

"The All-Father has entered the Odinsleep."

Anja nodded once. "Is that not a good thing?"

Fandral cut his eyes at her, stroking his beard. "In normal times, yes. But he was discovered last night, in the Relic room… with Prince Loki." Anja's lips drew into a tight line. "We know not if he shall awake again."

Anja buried her face in her hands. "What does this mean?"

Fandral shook his head. "All we know is that Prince Loki has declared himself the new king. This was just brought to our attention a few minutes ago. We went to speak with the king and… Loki stood in his place.I knew you had not been back at the palace yet and I wanted to warn you… and ask that you remain with your sister and I until this conflict has been solved.

She blinked at Fandral before shaking her head. "Fandral, I shall not run from thee man I love."

. "Sister, please," Fandral took her hand in his. "Stay away from him."

Anja pursed her lips. Perhaps Fandral was right. He had been about many things in the past. His skills as a warrior aided him in that aspect… but she had never been one to shy away from something, especially magic. "Allow me a night to gather my things," she said quietly. "I shall be back at dawn." In the sky, the sun was setting.

*o*O*o*

Anja unhooked her cloak from her shoulders as she made it to her chambers. The room was chilly and though it was dark she could make out plumes of her breath where she stood in the moonlight. The embers in her fireplace had died down long ago, giving off little by way of heat from the hearth. She had stayed too long at her sister's house. Shortly after she had spoken with Fandral, her sister had brought forth a great dinner. Anja had ended upo staying late into the night and she soon realized Fandral was attempting to keep her with them as long as possible. That was when she had left.

She wanted to return to the palace. She was not going to shy away from Loki just because he was king. the thought of him gave her a little chill as she wondered if he had meant for his father to fall into the Odinsleep so swiftly. She had read about it once back in Vanaheim. But her knowledge only extended to the fact that though Odin was asleep, he could still oversee what went on around him. She shivered again. It was so cold!

Asgard was in one of its cooler months, but she was certain that this wasn't the norm for the evening. Her home realm of Vanaheim was known for cold weather and the evenings never got this cold. She summoned a heating spell, forcing the air molecules around her to envelope her body in warmer air. There. That was better.

She made it to her bed, undoing the hooks of the back of her gown quickly. She let her hair fall freely as she undid the pins that had kept it from her face. She automatically felt the tension lift from her scalp now that her hair could flow unhindered. She let her gown slip to the floor around her ankles as she reached for the nightgown a maid had laid out on the bed for her.

There had been a time when it was exceedingly difficult to get in and out of her corset on her own. Not anymore. She reached behind her, letting the tips of her fingers trace each restricting knot. She had intended for each string and hook to give away at her touch… Only this time it did not work.

Puzzled, she tried again but to no avail. Then she felt it; a cool breeze hitting the back of her neck. She looked out the window that gave her a view of the Bifrost, but it was closed against the night air. She froze when she felt fingers at the laces on her back.

She gave no indication that she felt the light pressure, but turned her head as if to examine her reflection in the mirror. She could make out a flash of green and a dark head as the fingers moved further down, releasing her from the thick fabric. She felt the pressure of the corset give way first at her breasts, then her stomach as his hands worked farther down. She shivered when she felt icy fingertips graze the sensitive skin of her back. She was still covered, still decent, but she knew what would come next if this went any further.

"Loki?" she whispered, watching him in the mirror.

"Hello, My Lady," he whispered into her left ear. His breath was icy like his hands and she shivered.

"Did you… did you get the chance to speak with your father? Before he…" she trailed off as she pulled away and slipped the nightgown she had in her hands on over the half undone corset before turning to face him.

He looked at her for a moment. She did not know what was different, what was off about him, but he was not the Loki she had left in the gardens. Something else had happened in the two days they had not seen each other. "I did," was all he said. He still looked at her and she began to squirm under his predator-like gaze. She turned away when he licked his lips.

"Well, it is late, Loki. I must get to bed. It is getting late and I have an early morning lesson in Astrophysics that I cannot miss."

"You will not need to worry about that," he said quietly. She shivered again as his boots fell on the wooden floors as he approached her from behind again. He placed a hand on either side of her shoulders as he met her gaze in the mirror she had turned to face. She flinched at the iciness of his hands. "Not anymore," he whispered as he leaned over her right shoulder. They were nearly cheek to cheek and she felt her back bump into his chest.

He planted a gentle kiss on her right cheek, watching her close her eyes at his touch in the reflection in the mirror. Perfect. He leaned into her ear, whispering the incantation that would change everything for them.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the words. She knew what he was doing, but he had already captivated her in the spell. Her eyes closed again as she slumped back into him and he supported her sleeping form in his arms.

Everything would be alright. He was king now and he knew what he was doing.

* * *

***cringes* please don't hate me all you nice!Loki lovers. This story just had to take this kind of turn. I promise it will get a bit nicer, just please hang in there with me! all will be explained next chapter, just give it a shot …... please? **

**Again, yall's support just blew me away as usual. You all make writing this little story so much fun. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. :D **

**~Sirius **

**p.s. length of this story chapter wise is still unclear. I am shooting for fifteen chapters as of right now, but the chapters i have been uploading have been longer than last story. basically, i have no idea how long this will be XD **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies._

_So I don't know what's real and what's not _

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore."_

_~ 'Going Under' by Evanescence_

* * *

Loki laid Anja down on her bed as the sleeping spell took her completely. "Forgive me, My Love," he whispered as he brushed hair out of her eyes with his fingertips. "But it must be done." He rolled up his sleeves, dark magic zapping across his fingertips like static electricity. "I cannot lose you too."

He knew dark magic was risky. It was fabricated from the deepest recesses of the mind, not from science. It left for highly unstable results because it created things out of nothing. Matter could neither be created or destroyed, but dark magic had a way of going against that universal law. It was risky, as all great things were, but he felt confident that it would work towards his favor for the time being.

With those thoughts as his reasoning, he went to work on the sleeping woman before him. He pulled a bit of magic from the depths of his mind, formulating a lie that would serve its purpose once in her head. He knew she already knew about the day's events, but that did not bother him. Once this idea, this single doubt, was in her head, her memories would work against whatever bad opinion of him she possessed. She would wake up, rememebring nothing but what he instructed her mind to remember.

He had felt the tension that coursed through her when he had touched her in the dark. She was still afraid of him. That had been the first test. Now he had to put into action his way of preserving whatever love they shared. She would wake up in need of comfort and that was what he would give her.

He planted a gentle kiss on her lips and her face twitched slightly at his touch. Then he placed the ball of magic over her heart and its green light absorbed through her nightgown. He cringed when he saw her brow furrow like it did when she was upset as he tucked the blankets further around her. Then he took a place beside her, his head next to hers. "It will be over soon and then we will be happy." He whispered gently into her sleeping ear, knowing full well she could not hear him. "You will see. You have my word."

He vanished in a puff of smoke then, his work complete for the moment. She would find her way back to him.

*o*O*o*

_Anja was awake- at least, that was how it felt. A fog filled her vision, causing a white tinge to frame her sight. It seemed like a dream, but it felt so real…_

_ She was naked on her back in a white room, marble pillars surrounding the sides. The ground was chilly against her bare skin and she had no idea where she was. It looked like somewhere in the palace, negating the absence of color. A single mirror was propped on the wall behind her and she turned around to look at it. She was not ashamed of being stark naked though she knew she should be. _

_ She stood up and walked to the mirror, taking in her reflection. She jumped as her silver eyes flashed green… and the room was whisked out from under her. She was falling now and a bit of fabric was wrapping around her by way of a dress. She tried to scream, but found herself incapable of making any noise. _

_ Then the mist came back and she was standing in a golden room, one with large amounts of power radiating from each of the objects on the pedestals that lined the room. At the far end, a single blue cube-like object glowed brighter than the rest. She walked towards it, feeling a tug of its power drawing her even nearer. _

_ "STOP!" she heard the unmistakable voice of Odin calling out to her and she froze… before grabbing the casket and taking aim with her powers at the king himself. Before her eyes, the king fell to the ground. She had not let fly a shot from the relic in her hands, yet the king fell. _

_ Her silver eyes were wide with fear as she put the relic back down and ran over to the fallen king. His eye was closed, his face in an expression of peace. "Anja?" she heard a voice like velvet come from the shadows. _

_ When she turned around she saw Loki walking towards her, blue skin replacing his typical pallor and red eyes where green should have been. She was gasping now as she began to panic. "Loki… I did not mean to… Oh gods…." _

_ She clasped her hands over her mouth as she watched Loki check his father for signs of life. "He is fine. Were you the cause of this?" _

_ Every nerve in her body was telling her she had been the cause of this. Odin had entered the Odin sleep because of her. Now she watched in horror. She was the cause of the turmoil. Her presence here was. Odin was lost, Thor was banished. Loki was all the hope Asgard had left. She realized she had not answered his question as she turned to him and nodded her head once. _

"_Loki, I think I was." Tears had formed in her eyes. "Forgive me," she whispered as she wiped them away. Loki stood up from his father's side. _

_ "I shall call the guards. But Anja, I want you to go to my rooms and stay there, do you understand? I shall handle this." He had cupped Anja's face in both hands, forcing her to make eye contact with him. His eyes had shifted back to green now. _

_ She sniffed and nodded as she pulled from his grasp. She started running, and could hear Loki's unmistakable cry for help as she rounded the corner. _

_ Mist took her vision again as she ran. Her panic clouded her thoughts and she found herself flying again. Had that been real? It had felt like it. Loki had protected her. He had sent her away from the crime scene. He was taking care of her, like he had always promised he would. _

_ But what had she done? The All-Father… _

_ She was back in the room with the white walls and the mirror now. She took one look at her reflection, now fully clothed. But as she stared, her eyes flashed green and the silver was nearly clouded out. She let out a scream as her face tinted blue. _

*o*O*o*

"Anja!" When Anja opened her eyes she was no longer in her bedchambers. The room she found herself in was beautiful and golden. The sheets and furs around her kept her warm against the ever frigid air. To her right she could make out the figure of Loki sitting in one of the chairs. He moved to her side, taking her hand when he saw she was awake.

"Loki. What… what's going on? Where am I? The All-Father!"

"Shh," he said as he kissed her hand. "It is taken care of. You are safe." Anja had never felt more unsafe in her entire life. She felt shaky. The dream- or was it the actual events of the day?- made her feel unsteady, exposed, vulnerable.

"Did I… was I the cause of-"

"Do not torment yourself, Love," Loki said reverently. "You did not know." No look in his eyes betrayed his words. He must have been telling the truth. "I am glad you made it back to my bedchambers, though. You are safest here. You must have fallen asleep while I settled the kingdom back down." He stroked her warm cheek, wiping a tear that had fallen while she slept. "My father is alive. You have not harmed him, Love."

Anja closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her knees. "What will become of the throne?"

"The burden of the throne has fallen to me now," he said simply. "I shall ensure Asgard remains prepared against any Johtun threat… and I shall keep you safe. No one shall know of the mishap between you and the All-Father."

"Why was I down there in the first place, Loki?" Anja asked. "I never cared for the relic, yet I found myself down there. I never meant for…"

"Anja, breathe." He kissed her forehead and she trembled. He brought his forehead to hers shortly after. "Trust me," he said quietly. She could feel his breath on her lips. "It will be our little secret, yes?" he said as his lips got closer.

Anja trembled again. "I am frightened." Anja thought quickly of what Lady Sif had told her in the gardens. That seemed so long ago… a lifetime away, in fact. When Anja tried to recollect the conversation all she felt was the sense of dread that had come after it. Sif had warned her of the dangers of the court. What would become of her if the court found out about her actions against the All Father?

"Do not be," Loki replied swiftly. "I am king and I will protect you. You shall not be harmed. Ever. That I swear to you, My Lady Anja."

She looked down, bringing her lips farther away from his as she nodded. He pulled away then. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he took her hand. She shook her head, clearly distraught.

Anja looked up at him and the innocence in her silver eyes almost brought the guilt of what he had done to her back to the surface of his thoughts. The dark magic had thoroughly confused her. She thought she was responsible for the Odinsleep. She would not dare tell anyone for fear of the repercussions... but why did he feel like the villain? He had only their best interest at heart…

After he had disappeared from her chambers, Loki had left a trail for the magic to make her follow. She had all but sleep walked to his chambers, under the impression that she had hurt the AllFather and Loki had sent her there.

Somewhere deep down, Loki registered how sick and twisted he was being to her. She was innocent in all of this. Her soul was not tainted with bloodshed or guilt as his had grown to be over the millennia. Battles had hardened him against such emotions and the heartache he was feeling was mind numbing in itself. He hoped she would not hate him for what he had done.

* * *

**Yup. Loki pulled an Inception on her. All will be explained as promised, though much has been given away in the past two updates. Basically, please don't give up on me. Yet. This is a major turning point in the story. **

**This was supposed to be a bit confusing and loosely written simply because a lot of it was from Anja's POV. A slightly different style from my usual, but I had fun writing it nonetheless. :3 Please forgive the recent lack of updates. I have had a lot going on by way of prep for college and… I've been a busy little lady! Thanks again for the amazing support. Each time I get a review I smile. :D **

**~Sirius **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This fic's rating has been bumped up to M. Just letting everyone know before we go any further. :) **

* * *

"_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now._

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself._

_This truth drives me into madness._

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away."_

_~'Whispers' by Evanescence_

* * *

Anja felt around in the darkness. Loki had allowed her to stay with him for the night, safe in his arms. It took her over an hour to stop trembling, even with his arms around her. What terrible deed had she done? She had always known herself to lean towards non-violent tendencies. This was not her! And now she found herself in the arms of the man whose father she had just attacked.

She fell into a wakeful dose, her head against his shoulder. The sound of his heart steadied her a bit at least, and she squeezed her eyes shut to block out the painful memories.

_She was in the room again. White was everywhere, her reflection in the mirror the only thing in the room with her. She studied her face carefully, her silver eyes looking back at her. Nothing popped up this time and she did not find herself falling. She was calmer… until a single blue eye looked back at her. She stumbled backwards to find the All-Father in the reflection beside her. _

*o*O*o*

Anja's eyes snapped open. She turned her head to see Loki in his armor, preparing for the day. His face was hard: she could practically see the wheels turning in his head. But when he looked over to her, nothing but compassion showed in his eyes. "Are you better, My Lady?" he asked with a comforting smile.

Anja wrapped her arms around herself. She was still in her nightgown… and a half-undone corset? She did not remember changing after she had come to Loki's chambers and she had been fully dressed in the relic room … She stood up, using her magic to tighten the laces of her corset and summon a gown deep blue in color. "I… think so. I will be once I get some air." At least that was her hope. She wished to see her sister. Perhaps a face other than one that was directly tied to painful memories would make her feel better.

Loki nodded. "Just take care where you go, Anja. Be careful whom you speak to about royal matters." He kissed her briefly and she tried to ignore the thrill that travelled down her spine. "I myself must get out this morning. I wish to check on my father."

Anja looked down, biting her lip. "Are you sure I should not… turn myself in? I feel-"

"Shh, Anja. Do not think such things. I am king and I swore to protect you. My word is the law." Loki's voice was smooth as velvet in her ears and she closed her eyes as he cupped her face in his hands. "Anja, look at me." She opened her eyes to see emerald ones looking back at her. "You are safe."

He wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "The guilt… Loki, you cannot imagine the guilt I feel right now. It weighs me down, burdens me. I committed an act of treason!"

He tucked her into his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head as he stroked her hair. He knew exactly what she was feeling. With every word she spoke about how she felt, his guilt threatened to break the dam he had so skillfully set it behind. He had not wanted this, for her to feel this horrible. "Tis in the past, My Love. Try to enjoy yourself today. Perhaps you shall feel better once you have gotten out in the sun."

Anja sniffed as he pulled her away to look back in her eyes. She nodded once. "Where can I find you if I need you?" she asked hesitantly. Loki's heart soared to hear her say those words: 'I need you.' They sounded so sweet coming from her lips.

"I shall find you. You shall not have time to miss me," he said as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

*o*O*o*

Anja took in a breath of the morning air as she exited the palace gates. The sun was a high contrast to the worry she felt that was still in her heart. The day was unusually warm and she did not need her cloak. Her thoughts drifted away from yesterday's nightmarish events to the path in front of her. She wished to go see Selena and Andrew. She worried about running into Fandral. He was a warrior that would easily detect her guilt, that she was sure of.

"Hello, Anja," Selena spoke quietly. "Andrew is still asleep if you do not mind keeping it down." Selena closed the front door behind her sister as the darker girl entered the grand home. "You do not have your bags?" Selena asked absently as she called for tea.

Anja shook her head. "I am remaining at the palace for the time being."

Selena tilted her silver head slightly as the maid entered and left, leaving a tray of tea and light breakfast foods behind. "Fandral shall be unhappy to hear that…" Selena seemed to say to herself. Anja ignored her sister's comment as she wrapped her hands around a mug of tea. She did not touch the food in front of her and she took neither cream or sugar in her tea. "You look rather tired, Anja. Are you certain you are okay?"

Anja's head snapped up. "Aye, Selena. I am… quite fine." She spoke the lie quickly, as if lessening the untruth. She was anything but fine. "But tell me, how have you and Andrew been? I see Fandral quite often in the palace, but I seldom see you two anymore."

Anja listened as Selena prattled on about her home life. This was what Anja needed to hear. The less important, daily life details of her sister's family life distracted her from the heavy issues she had been dealing with. Her sister comforted her in ways she knew Loki would never be able to offer her.

The two sat for the better part of the hour, discussing things that meant little to Anja. Where Anja would have been a tad irritated by her sister's simple-minded thinking in the past, she now enjoyed it. It made her feel like a woman instead of the sorceress she had been trained to be.

"Aunt Anja!" she heard Andrew's voice before she saw him and her head whipped around to look at the little boy running straight for her. He quickly scuttled up into her lap, the bow that was still in his hands bopping her lightly in the face as he turned to sit down.

She had to laugh at that. "And how are you, Little One?" she asked with a playful tousle of his hair.

"I am wonderful!" he said ecstatically. "I have been practicing again!" He showed her the bow once more. "And my Venus Fly-Trap has grown two whole centimeters since you gave it to me!" The little boy nodded as he reached for his cup of juice that a maid had brought him.

Anja tried her best to give him a big smile. "That is amazing, Andrew. Soon it shall be eating mice instead of flies if it keeps growing."

His big blue eyes went as round as saucers. "You really think so?" he exclaimed. "That would be WONDERFUL!" With that, Andrew leaped from her lap, grabbing a bit of toast his mother had buttered for him and leaving the room all together. A nanny followed close behind.

"He really enjoys his arrows," Selena said as she sipped at her tea. "It must be his father in him. It's odd, I find, but he never misses either. Just last night he beat Fandral in a competition on our lawns. It is the strangest thing."

Anja nodded. Her nephew had lightened her mood considerably, but she also felt even worse. That young boy had looked at her with all the love and admiration possible. She felt she did not deserve such admiration, not after… She did not allow herself to think on yesterday and she stuffed her thoughts back down deep. "He never misses?" Anja asked in an attempt to salvage the conversation she had lost track of.

Selena nodded. "I often wonder if he has some of your talents. I realize that you are his aunt, but it is possible, I suppose, that some of whatever makes you so special is in him as well. He is such a special boy and his interest in nature is beyond me."

Anja's thoughts flashed back to earlier that week. Andrew had let fly an arrow and it had looked as though it would miss the target completely. But he had managed to accomplish a bullseye. Perhaps he was talented in her arena as well. She nodded. "It is possible, Selena. I know not what makes me the way I am, but I would imagine it runs in the family. I did not know mother to have these talents… or father, but it is quite possible your little Andrew has his own talents at work."

Selena smiled. "I shall have to tell Fandral. He was quite hurt that the little one beat him yesterday."

Anja nodded, butterflies starting in her stomach at the mention of the warrior. She did not think she could look him in the eye anymore. "Where is Fandral now?"

"He is at the palace dealing with the possible preparations for battle. Prince- King- Loki has ordered that all the warriors remain at the palace until this upheaval is dealt with." Anja did not miss the sarcasm in her older sister's voice at the mention of Loki being king.

Anja nodded, feeling all the worse. Now her actions had caused Fandral to be kept from his family. She stood up abruptly, looking down at her sister. "I must go, Selena," she said desperately. "I… seem to have… forgotten my books at the palace." It was a blatant lie, but it seemed to work.

Selena's violet eyes went wide. "Ok then, dear," she said quietly. "Promise me you shall stay safe." She took Anja's hand and Anja smiled, but the expression did not reach her eyes and Selena could tell. "Are you sure you can manage that? I have heard things-"

"I am fine, Sister," Anja squeaked.

Selena's typical lack-a-daisical look hardened. "If he hurts you-"

"I know not what you speak of, Selena," Anja said a little too quickly. She knew exactly who her sister was referring to and she knew that Loki would never hurt her.

Selena squeezed Anja's hand gently and Anja felt something cool hit her palm. "I am here if you need me, Anja." Her sister took her hand away and Anja saw a small, silver arrow head attached to a silver chain. It was wrapped at the base with copper wire and the pendant slid over the silver chain with ease. "We had meant to give it to you upon your return as a present, but things came up and it never got to you. There are people that love you, Anja, outside of the palace. This is to remind you of that. I made it from one of Andrew's arrows; the first bullseye he ever shot, in fact." Selena's eyes were still serious and Anja understood exactly what her sister was trying to say.

Anja bit her lip as she examined the pendant. "Thank you," she whispered as her hand closed over the metal.

*o*O*o*

Anja walked swiftly back to Loki's chambers. Andrew's arrow sat just below her collar bone on the silver chain Selena had put it on. Its weight comforted her and she kept walking. Her guilt soon threatened to drown her again now that she was away from distractions. She did not deserve the love her family was so willing to give her… or the love Loki held for her. Something needed to be done and it needed to happen tonight.

With a little sigh, she opened the doors to his chambers. He was not back yet, so she sat down in one of the chairs that were in the outer room. She took in his quarters. They were easily three times the size of hers in the lower levels. To her right, the door that led to his bedroom was cracked open. On the opposite side, another door was closed to the outer room. A warm rug sat under her bare feet as she rested her elbows on the table in front of her. She looked up absently. The ceiling was nothing special, but a closer look revealed runes of some sort along the edges of it. She recognized them as the language of old immediately.

She rose from her chair, walking over slowly to the closed door. She merely needed to get up and walk around a bit. Her nerves were threatening to control her again and she needed to clear her head.

The next she knew, her hand was at the doorknob of the closed door and she was surprised to find it unlocked. She twisted it gently, carefully. She went in… and her breath was nearly taken away.

All around her, shelf upon shelf of books were stacked on top of one another. The lamps had lit when she opened the door, illuminating this treasure trove. She let out a little smile despite herself as she walked further into the room. She allowed her hand to graze the spines of the many leather bound books. Each and every one looked similar to the book Loki had given her all those years ago and were just as beautiful.

Her attention was captured by a book that had been left out on a table. She walked over to it, stroking the binding. The runes were in a language she had not come across in her schooling, but the dark leather and silver letters were eye-catching to say the least. But something about it made her feel uneasy. She had been exposed to all that was good in the realm of magic, so why did she not recognize this language?

She looked out the window that oversaw a small courtyard a few stories below. It was quite beautiful and movement within it caught her eye. Loki's tall head glided through it. He was obviously heading back for his quarters and she went to wait for him outside. As the door closed behind her, the lamps dimmed back to their original state in the library.

With the shock of the wonderful library gone, her guilt consumed her. She crumpled to the floor, dry sobs ripping from her chest. She did not notice Loki's presence until she felt cold hands lift her from her crumpled position on the floor.

"Oh, Anja…" he said quietly as he held her to him. "My Love, I beg of you, calm down."

"Loki, I cannot handle this. I simply can't…" Anja said through her tears. "This is eating me from the inside out."

"Have I not promised that you are safe with me, Anja?" Loki asked as he wiped her hair from her eyes. "I shall not let anything come between us."

Anja bit her bottom lip, a tear streaming down her face. "Loki, honestly, this was never meant to be. You are king now, I am what? A sorceress at best, a librarian's daughter at the least, and a criminal at the worst. I am nothing compared to the beauties you may choose from in court. Please. Just… let us end whatever we have together before it is too late." She stepped from his grasp, backing away.

Loki felt as though his heart was about to shatter into a million pieces. Even with the spell she did not want to be with him. "You do not think yourself to be beautiful, My Lady?" he inquired with a tilt of his head. He was genuinely curious.

Anja had reached the doorway now as she turned to face him. She seemed to have recollected herself. "That is beside the point."

Loki stood up from where he had been crouching, shaking his head. "Anja, answer the question. That is an order from your king."

Anja tried to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine as he advanced on her. She balled her hands up into fists. "No. I am no Asgardian beauty. Are you happy now?"

Loki was in front of her at this point, his hands around her waist. She had little time to react before he was kissing her deeply, slowly, passionately. His long fingers intertwined in her hair, pulling her to him before they trailed down to her breasts. "Not in the slightest, My Lady," he whispered. Her eyes were closed again as her breathing accelerated. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he took her to the bed.

"Loki…" she warned when his fingers removed her top layer of clothing. He kissed the exposed part of her breast to silence her. The furs of his bed tickled her shoulder blades and, as he removed her dress, the rest of her back.

"Anja, you are… the most…beautiful creature…I have ever seen." He planted kisses all along her throat and breast. "Inside and out. You once told me you did not feel worthy of me. But, oh My Love, it is the opposite. You are a fearsome thing to behold. I love you with the passion of a king. Nothing will ever change what I feel for you. Can you not see that?"

Anja had kept her eyes on the ceiling as he spoke, her back arching involuntarily at his attentions. He did not know what this did to her… Carefully, she brought his face to hers, kissing him on the mouth. He forced her mouth open gently, his tongue exploring her. She was his peace. His hand trailed from her breast to her hip and from her hip to a more intimate place, relearning her body as if they were still the young couple in the gardens so long ago.

She tore her lips away then, throwing her head back and gasping. "Oh, Loki," she whispered. "You've no idea how I have missed you." She finally released the emotions she had kept beneath her mask since she had seen him again. In truth, the moment she had felt that kiss on her neck, his arms around her in the secluded palace hallways, she had wanted to be beneath him again. Now she had no reason not to be. He was her savior, her king. He was going to protect her. In those moments, the deeds she had done against Odin seemed like a faraway nightmare. All she felt was the heat, the love, the unbridled passion…

He chuckled darkly as he nipped at her neck and she jumped. "If it is anything compared to what I have felt for you, then I have a very good idea, Anja," he said.

He pushed her back on the pillow, kissing every bit of her he could reach. He inhaled her scent of lavender and warmth, trailing his tongue down her throat and laughing a bit again when she gasped his name. Further below, his hand found the spot that ached to be touched by him again. "I love you so much," he said in her ear. "You cannot fathom just how much I love you, My Darling." He smiled when he heard her let out a whimper of pleasure.

_Such sweet sounds!_

He felt her hands at his vest as she slipped it over his shoulders. Her fingers toyed with his black undershirt, tugging at it before charming it into disappearing from his body.

She planted a kiss on his shoulder, working to his collarbone. For the moment she was completely lost with him. All she could feel was his heat as he hovered over her. "And I love you," she whispered. She trailed her hand down his bare chest, allowing a small smile as his stomach muscles tensed at her touch.

He smiled as he pulled away to look her in the eyes. Those silver, innocent eyes were staring at him as she reached further down his abdomen. He heard the sound of a zipper and then nothing stood between them. He looked to her for permission and planted a kiss on her slightly swollen lips when she nodded.

He reveled at the sound of her voice screaming his name when he obliged, at the way her legs wrapped around his waist. She had come far in her sensuality as well as her maturity. With her, he could lose himself, forget his true nature if only for a few fleeting moments of pure happiness. Each thrust made him feel more alive and he could tell it had the same affect on her. He whispered sweet things in her ear as they moved as one towards the edge...

When it was over, he held her to him tightly, listening to his own heart beat loudly in his ears. "I love you so much," he reminded her again as he kissed the top of her head. "Remember that."

She kissed him again. "Always. I am yours," she sighed.

And in those moments, two broken spirits briefly became whole as they fell asleep in eachother's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down."_

_~ 'Haunted' by Evanescence_

* * *

Anja's stomach rumbled loudly as the sun peeked over the top of the horizon. Her eyes snapped open, feeling the emptiness that accompanied being hungry in her belly. She heard a soft chuckle come from above her and she looked up from where she had rested her head on Loki's chest to meet his dancing eyes.

"Are you hungry, Little Bird?" he asked sweetly as he brushed her hair from her face. She rolled her eyes as she made to get up from under the cool sheets of his bed. He stopped her, pulling her back to him. "I never said you could get up now, did I?" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I suppose you didn't," Anja replied with a little laugh. Had last night really happened? She felt better than she had in weeks, minus the fact that she was starving. She realized that she had eaten very little in the past few days and nothing but a cup of tea the day before. "But I will, in fact, have to tend to my dietary needs sooner or later."

Loki chuckled. "Very well." She felt his grip loosen and she got up, wrapping the sheet around herself. When she turned around, she saw a completely nude Loki, standing with his back to her as he reached for his set of clothing for the day. She let out a little laugh as he pulled on his pants. It was the first laugh that had crossed her lips since she had gone against Odin.

He turned to her, cocking his head to the left as he finished clipping his belt. "What?"

She shook her head as she went to work summoning a simple gray gown. It was exceedingly modest to say the least. A high neckline swooped across her collarbone and long sleeves reached her wrists, extending slightly over her hands. Andrew's arrow head sat over the gray material, glistening in the morning light.

That caught Loki's attention. "What is that, may I ask?" he said quietly as he walked over to her. "I vaguely remember feeling it stick me a few times last night, but I confess I was not paying much attention to it at the time." Anja felt a small blush creep upon her cheeks as she looked down at the pendant. Loki's cool fingers lifted it from her chest as he examined it. "It is excellent craftsmanship."

Anja nodded as she tucked it under her neckline. "My sister gave it to me."

Loki nodded. Her sister had given it to her, undoubtedly the same sister that was married to Fandral… He knew that the Warriors Three no longer trusted him. They had steered clear of him even before all of this business happened with his father. But now, they despised him. He had seen the look of disgust and surprise on their faces when he had appeared before them for the first time as the rightful leader of Asgard. It seemed as though Anja were the only person left besides his mother that did not hate him. She trusted him, fully. He could see it in her eyes. He kissed her forehead, wishing that their trust could be based on something other than that dark magic he had used. But it had been the only way… hadn't it?

"Come, let us go to breakfast," he said as he took her arm in his. He looked back at her gown for a moment before leaning into whisper in her ear. "And green is a much better color on you, My Love," he said slowly, seductively, as his teeth grazed her earlobe. Her eyes went wide when she looked down at the gown she now wore. The neckline was lower, the sleeves more billowing….and where the gown had been gray to begin with, it was now a deep, emerald green. It made her think of his eyes…

She looked back up at him playfully. "Very well, My King." Just those words made Loki's heart sing. To hear her of all people address him in such a fashion was incredible. He tugged her along then, taking her out into the outer rooms. She stopped walking as he reached the door to the hallway. "Do you think we should part ways here?" she asked hesitantly.

Loki turned to her. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked indignantly.

Anja shifted a bit. "What would the court say to see me with you so early in the day? Come now, surely you have not thought about what that will look like."

Loki's lips curled into a smile. "Aye, I have indeed, my lady. In fact, I would not mind it if our little liaison was out in the open." He swept in to plant a kiss on her cheek, but she pulled away.

"You _wouldn't_ mind that, would you?" she asked as she crossed her arms. "Loki, tell me, what is this to you? This… whatever it is you could call what we have…"

Loki shrugged. "Love," he replied swiftly. He reached in to pull her to him. He trailed a freezing hand down the side of her neck, letting it rest in the crook of her neck as he looked into her eyes. "And a fair bit of lust may have something to do with it as well, My Lady Anja," he nearly growled.

Anja gasped as she felt his hands dig into her sides and pull her into another kiss. She forgot all about her hunger as his lips melted to hers. She pulled away first. "Honestly," she gasped. A smirk was on his face now as his eyes twinkled, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"I told you nothing would ever separate us again last night, did I not? I swear that was not the heat of passion that made me say that. Anja…" He dropped to his knees, never looking away from her gaze. "I love you. I always have, always will, and never wish to be parted from you again. Perhaps it _is_ time we made it official to the court-"

"Loki," Anja said quietly. "I do not wish for that just yet. Do not ask me to make that decision."

"Yet you have given all of yourself to me twice now, if I am counting correctly."

Anja looked down, pursing her lips as her blush crept even further up her cheeks. She knew what was going through his head, for it was going through her mind at that very moment. Those moments they had spent together were branded in her memory forever. Nothing would ever take what she felt for him away. That was why when she was with him, all of the outside world seemed to shut down. Nothing mattered other than the fact that he was with her. His touch calmed her, his kiss made her heart beat a little faster, and the love she had for him would never go away.

She looked back up at him as he got up. "Time. I need time. We've no reason to even be considering something like that right now. We are on the brink of war, Loki. You, as the king, need to be thinking solely on that."

He caught her hand, kissing it. "I see your reasoning," he finally submitted. "But-"

"I shall see you in the dining hall, My Lord," she said pointedly with a little curtsy. And then she left the room before Loki could protest any further, the green train of her gown rustling out behind her.

*o*O*o*

"Anja?" Anja looked up from her plate at breakfast to see Fandral walking over to her. To her left and right, several of her fellow students sat. She had rejoined the group early that morning. Her absence had hardly been noted and she noticed that Mistress Elena treated her with a profound sense of respect. That had thrown her off completely.

"Fandral," she said by way of greeting. The guilt in the back of her mind surfaced again. Now that Loki was not with her, she was fast becoming frantic.

"Sister, why are you still-" Before he could finish his sentence, a fanfare blared throughout the room and the entire hall was required to stand up. Anja knew that this meant Loki was coming into the room.

She could not see him at first, but she could feel the tension radiating off of Fandral and she took that to mean that the king had walked into the room. Why did Fandral hate Loki so?

When the hall was seated again, Fandral took a place at her side. Loki sat at the head of the table, Fandral a seat closer to him than Anja. This meant Anja was facing the king as Fandral tried to speak with her. She could feel his gaze piercing into her as she tried to keep her eyes on Fandral. She would not give herself away that easily.

"Anja," Fandral was pleading with her now. "Please. Go home before you cannot. The palace is no place for a young woman to be during wartime." When she shook her head, he continued. "Why, Sister? Why will you not go home?"

Anja's eyes involuntarily flickered to the larger, golden seat at the head of the table. Loki had looked away from her now, speaking with a diplomat. The motion did not go unnoticed by Fandral and he turned his head to follow where her gaze had gone. Anja's heart nearly stopped as Loki looked back at them, his green eyes looking through her soul even from across the room.

Fandral let out a huff as he turned to Anja. "It is him, is it not?" he said quietly, lethally. Anja had never heard Fandral speak like that. "How many nights-"

"Fandral." Anja cut him off before he could go any further. "That is my business."

Fandral's fist came down on the table then, causing a few of Anja's classmates to turn to look at the two before resuming their meal. "Answer me. Or I swear on the Norns themselves I will force it from you."

Anja swallowed as she looked at Fandral. A small tear escaped the corner of her eyes and her brother-in-law's gaze softened. "Anja, perhaps we should discuss this in private?" Anja sucked in a breath as Fandral got up from his seat. "The South Tower. Five minutes." That was all Fandral said before he turned to leave the room.

When Anja looked back up she could see Loki's gaze boring into her again.

*o*O*o*

"Anja, you are not hearing me!" Fandral fought to keep his voice a whisper. "He is a liar!"

Anja shook her head. She had spoken very few words since she had met Fandral here a few minutes ago. Most of it had been spent on his trying to contain his frustration.

"I think only of you, Sister. Whatever he has led you to believe is a falsehood. They do not call him silver tongue for nothing." Fandral stroked his beard angrily. Then, much more quietly, " You would give yourself to a man that would betray his own family?"

Anja's eyes grew larger. "He would not…" Something was stirring in the back of her head. She closed her eyes as she looked down, placing a hand on her forehead. Cold fingers in the dark, undoing her corset excruciatingly slow. Fear, undeniable, overpowering fear as the owner leaned in for a kiss…and then her world falling into nothing. It was like something from a dream.

"Anja, he was found alone in a room with a half-dead All-Father. Did I not tell you of that when you came to visit?"

_ No, I was the reason he was in the room. It was my fault. _

But memories of a conversation on the hot sundeck of Fandral's home were hitting her like the feel of Loki's cold fingers. "I… I do not-"

"Anja." Fandral spoke even quieter. "The Warriors Three and I have reason to believe he was consorting with the Johtuns. He wants the crown more than anything. Power is what he loves. You cannot let him control you. I have seen the goodness in your heart. Do not let him taint that."

Anja's head was spinning. The image of a black leather bound book was popping back into her thoughts, silver writing in a language she had never seen or heard of. "I hear your words, Fandral," she managed. "If you will excuse me," she forced out as she brushed past her brother-in-law. She was going to figure this out on her own. Things were not adding up.

*o*O*o*

The library in Loki's quarters was exactly the way Anja remembered it. Nothing had changed because Loki had not been there. She had left Fandral in the halls of the South Tower, promising to speak with him soon.

Now she was in the library again. She trailed a hand across the books as she made it to the black leather bound one on Loki's desk. She opened it carefully, flipping through the pages of gibberish. As her fingers moved over the fine pages, though, a feeling of dread coursed through her. Something was most definitely off about this…

She turned to a page with the illustration of a glowing orb. That was all she could make out as the writing was nothing she had ever seen before. She chewed on her bottom lip. As she looked through the old pages, a sinking feeling was entering her heart. When she closed her eyes she felt cold hands on her back, undoing her corset. When she opened her eyes she saw the letters in the book. Why would Loki even possess something such as this?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of booted feet falling on the tiled floors of the hallway. She slammed the book shut, placing it just as it had been before walking out from behind the desk and looking innocently at another shelf.

"What are you doing, My Love?" she heard a playful voice ask from behind her as cold arms snaked around her waist and Loki rested his chin on her shoulder. "Ah. I should have known you would have wanted to see my collection eventually." He reached over her shoulder to grab a book to show her. "This is one of my particular favorites."

Anja reached up for it, still slightly startled by his sudden appearance. When she turned around, the book on the desk that she had been attempting to read was gone.

*o*O*o*

"Anja, I love you," Loki whispered in the darkness. Anja opened her eyes. It had been a rather interesting evening to say the least. Neither had had anything to do and the two had found themselves in the bed again…

She kissed his cheek. "I love you." That was all she replied.

"How much?" he whispered again, his thumb rubbing circles in her back.

She let out a little laugh. "Enough."

"Enough? Enough to give me a proper answer now?"

Anja bit her lower lip, attempting to ignore him as he nipped at her earlobe. It was a vain attempt. "Perhaps," she replied. She felt so good right now. All she wanted to do was go to sleep with him.

"Anja."

She met his gaze, her mind spinning. She was so confused at the moment. Everything she knew could be shattered in an instant. "I will consider your offer," she replied. It was barely audible. "A great deal. I wish it, but… your kingdom is what matters to me. You have a duty to it first as king."

With that, Loki pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. She was slightly taken aback, but returned it all the same. "I love you so, so much, My Darling…" Loki murmured against her lips.

"And I you," she replied. Everything was a blur after that. He took her slowly, branding her yet again as his. They fell asleep in each other's arms, relishing in the therapy they had both discovered in one another.

_Anja was flying again from the white room to another area of the palace. Once she reached her destination, she realized it was her own personal chambers in the lower levels of the palace. She had not been there in two days- not since the incident in the Relic Room. She watched and it looked like there was a figure standing over her bed… a bed that she was in. _

_ Anja let out a gasp to see a glowing orb being lowered to her chest by Loki himself. The orb looked like it was straight out of the book that Loki had left in his library. _

_ She tried to contain an outcry as the orb lowered itself into her flesh. It was a green, sickly color and Anja felt dread emanate from it. When it was completely absorbed into the sleeping form's flesh, Anja felt a slight burning where it should have been. _

_ Blinding white light hit her as the truth came back to her. She saw everything, knew everything. Fandral's words from earlier that day along with her own reasoning had led her to this epiphany: That the man she loved could have betrayed her._

_ "They don't call him Silver Tongue for nothing…." _

Anja's eyes snapped open. She was laying on her side and Loki had her back pressed tightly to his chest, his arms folded around her like a cocoon. Her breathing came in light gasps and his easy breathing on the back of her neck tickled her, indicating he was fast asleep.

She knew one thing for sure. Loki Odinson had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Hopefully this was okay? I tried to keep a decent pace and things will continue to move forward from here. We are about to get back to some movie scenes here in the next few chapters. **

**Also, there is now a poll pertaining to this story up on my profile if anyone wants to check it out. I think it's worth a look… ;) **

**Again, all of this support is just phenomenal. Please continue to review because, honestly, they just make me even more motivated to crank out this whole story in one sitting fro you lovely people. :D **

**You all are the best!**

**~Sirius **


	9. Chapter 9

"_Servatis a maleficum"_

_(Save us from evil)_

_~ 'Whispers' by Evanescence_

* * *

Anja took in several deep breaths as she tried to collect her thoughts. Loki's breath on the back of her neck made her shiver again. She squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. His arms felt like lead weights around her now and all she wanted to do was get away.

She sat up, not even trying to unhook his arms from around her, breathing hard. He woke up abruptly as she shot up like an arrow. Her hands found the edge of the sheet as she held it against herself. She was terrified.

"Anja?" Loki's voice reached her. "Whatever is the matter?" She could not find her voice and she flinched as she felt his hand on her, brushing her long curls over her shoulder so he could see her face. She tensed as he scooted closer to her, planting a kiss on her shoulder blade. "Tell me, Love," he whispered. She got up completely, turning to face him as she whipped a dress out of midair and it appeared on her body.

"You know damn well," she whispered, surprised at her use of language. The arch that appeared in Loki's brows said that he was surprised as well. Then a cloud passed over his eyes as he realized what she had figured out. "When were you planning on telling me that you cursed me?" she said quietly.

He got up then, slipping into his trousers that were on the floor. "What do you-"

"Do not try to lie, Loki. Not to me. I trusted you!"

He tried to reach for her but she pulled away with a jerk. "Anja-"

"How could you? Did you not know what that… violation would do to me?" When Loki did not speak Anja continued. "I have been agonizing over the very idea that I tried to kill the All-Father for the past three days. You-" Anja's anger silenced her as she glared at him. "How could you poison our relationship like that? How can I trust you now?"

Loki advanced on her again, but this time she did not waver. She held her ground, head held high. If he knew what was good for him, he would not dare touch her. She felt her magic flare up alongside her anger.

"I did it for us," Loki said calmly. "I never meant for you-"

"To find out?" she finished for him. "You never thought I would put two and two together and realize just what the man I thought I loved had done to me? Is that it?"

Loki's nostrils flared. "I never meant for you to hurt," he finished quietly. "I did it for us."

"You did it for you. And then we go and take our relationship even further on the lies you tried to feed me. You asked for my hand without so much as a backwards glance at the spell you had cast on me."

He grabbed her by her upper arms, making her look at him. "I love you. I could not lose you as well. The whole of Asgard thinks me a terrible man and I could not bear to lose you as I had them, My Love."

She looked into his eyes, her silver ones flashing dangerously when she realized he was telling the truth. Somewhere deep down she realized he had not had evil intentions for her. That angered her even more though. She pulled from his grasp as he tried to wipe a tear that had fallen from her left eye from her cheek. She looked down, wiping it with the sleeve of her gown. "So you decided to invade my mind, twist me to your liking? Make me the helpless teenager I once was? Well, I can assure you that is no longer me."

Loki licked his lips. "Anja please-"

"Don't touch me!" she said as she felt fire surge in her hands. He backed away. "Just let me be," Anja said quietly, sniffling a bit as she turned on her heal and left his chambers.

Loki watched the door that Anja had exited through for a solid minute before realizing what had just taken place. The woman he loved now thought he had betrayed her. He rubbed his forehead with a slender hand, trying to contain his frustration. With a small outburst he kicked the dress that she had left behind. After she had taken it off, the enchantment that he had used to make it green had fallen, leaving the ugly grey thing in its wake. How ironic.

He reached over for a shirt, slipping it on over his bare chest and rubbing his face in his hands as he summoned his outer layer of clothes for the day. He straightened the high collar of his outer vest in the looking glass, unable to meet his own emerald gaze in the mirror. He was king now, after all, and kings did not allow their personal life to meddle with kingdom affairs.

He sucked on his cheek as he left his quarters. His father was still in the Odinsleep and his mother had refused to leave his side. That, at least, had been the truth.

*o*O*o*

It was still very early in the morning and darkness pressed in on the windows of the hallway Loki was walking down. His father's chambers were heavily guarded, but that did not hinder a king. he stepped past the guards, head tilted slightly backwards. Normally a smirk would have accompanied this action, to know that he was in fact above those he ruled. As prince he could be ignored. As king, well, people had to listen to him. They could not write his orders off as mere threats of a boy pretending to be a man.

His mother looked very tired. There were dark circles under her eyes as she looked up from the illuminated golden orb that surrounded the All-Father. Warmth radiated from it and Loki wondered if that was what Valhalla was like. He wondered if he would ever reach Valhalla should the time come after all his sins.

His attention was momentarily taken by a healer that was hovering over the bed, checking on the king. He was disappointed to find that it was not Anja as the woman's blonde hair registered with him. When she noticed he was looking at her she gave him a coy smile. He shifted his gaze back to the scene before him. It had been a foolish hope to think Anja would be here.

"Loki," his mother greeted him quietly. "Come. Sit."

He nodded, standing a bit taller for his mother. The warriors hated him, Anja was angry with him at the very least, and now his mother was the only one he could talk to. He decided to sit with her. "I never get used to seeing him like this," Loki whispered. He looked at his father- no. the man that pretended to be his father- with a slightly worried expression knitting his brows together.

"He's put it off for so long now… and I fear it." Frigga reached for Odin's hand, nothing but loving concern in her eyes. Bile rose in his throat to think Anja may never do that for him should he fall injured.

He kept his gaze on Odin's face. The bastard actually looked at peace. How could he not feel guilty after what he had done to Loki? "How long will it last?" he asked evenly, careful not to show his contempt in his voice.

Frigga shook her head sadly, her hand stroking Odin's limp one. "I don't know. This time was different. We were unprepared." Frigga seemed to be completely in her own world as she sat in her seat.

A period of solid silence followed as Loki felt the question that had been burdening him since the incident in the relic room bubble up inside of him. After several attempts to speak the question, it came forth swiftly, the silver tongue doing its work. "So why did he lie?"

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different. You are our son, Loki, and we your family." Loki bit his tongue. That was yet another lie. He was not a son of Odin. He never had been. The wound that had formed from his encounter with his father was reopened and the snake that had lain dormant in his heart whilst with Anja threatened to come forth again. "We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us… and your brother."

Those last words were like salt in the newly opened wound and the frost around his heart broke. If his 'mother' had not been so tired, he was sure she would have seen a look of hatred and hurt cross his gaze. "What hope is there for Thor?" he said carefully. He needed to know.

"There is always a purpose to everything your father does," Frigga said quietly.

_Purpose._ He nearly scoffed at the word. What _purpose_ had the All-Father had in tricking him all these years? What _purpose_ had Odin had in nearly crowning a child-like king?

"Mother, please, you look tired. Come for a walk and possibly something to eat." He helped her to her feet. Though she had been just as guilty as Odin in keeping his true identity from him, she was all he had.

His gaze automatically flickered to the spot that Anja always occupied, and it did not surprise him to see the great hall void silver eyes.

*o*O*o*

Anja's feet padded down the streets of Asgard. A simple cloaking spell had allowed her to leave the palace undetected and she was now going to her sister's home. After she had left Loki, she had returned to her room, looking out at the bifrost. Light coursed through the great rainbow bridge like a heartbeat, surging towards the great golden globe that led to other worlds. She had found herself wondering where Prince Thor was.

She had seen many realms since joining the Academy, some expanding further than the well known nine realms of the world tree. None of them had held the standards that Asgard or her home realm of Vanaheim had. Midgard was perhaps the closest to Vanaheim. The people there, though not as strong as her people, were intelligent with a knack for embracing life.

If Thor had to be sent somewhere, that was where she hoped he was. At least there the arrogant god of thunder might learn something.

As her thoughts had drifted, her thoughts had drifted to Selena's house. That was where she wanted to be. Her fingers had drifted to the arrowhead on her chest as her sister's voice had resonated in her head. _There are still people outside of the palace that love you._

That was how she found herself on the streets in the wee hours of the morning, padding barefoot to her sister.

Selena was awake when Anja reached the gates. She was pumping water from the well, her blonde hair falling in her face as she pushed it back quickly. Where were the servants?

"Selena?" Anja said as she came through the gate.

Her sister looked up. "Ah, hello, Anja. I am glad you are here. We've had a sudden drawback on servants as King Loki wishes for an army. All of our male servants have been sent to training."

At the mention of Loki, Anja grimaced. Selena did not seem to notice. "I am sorry to hear that."

Selena placed the bucket on the ground. "What are you doing out so early? Fandral-"

"Fandral cannot return home yet," Anja said grimly. "I used a spell to get away."

The hopeful look in Selena's eyes dimmed. "Andrew misses him." Selena walked over to the chairs of a patio as she sat down. She placed a small hand on the chair next to her, indicating for Anja to join her.

Anja chewed her bottom lip for a second. "I can understand that, I suppose. It appears Loki's reign has not been as fruitful as he thought it would be."

Selena hushed her. "Do not say such things," she hissed. "Even the walls have ears during this difficult time."

"Mother?" Anja looked to the door to see Andrew with his bow in his hands. "Aunt Anja!" he said excitedly as he rushed over to her. Anja gave him a small smile, allowing herself to escape from her worries as he climbed up into her lap.

Selena chuckled half-heartedly as she stood up. "I must tend to other work, Anja, but please do not let that sstop you two. Go on, Andrew, show her what you can do."

Andrew nodded his auburn head as he got up and took Anja's hand. Anja glanced at Selena and the shorter sister nodded eagerly.

*o*O*o*

Thwap. Thwap. Thwap.

Anja watched as Little Andrew sent three arrows directly into the target he was aiming at. They hit dead center each time, the third splitting the first on he shot down the middle.

Anja was sitting in the grass of the backyard, arms curled around her legs as she watched Andrew perform. "That is very good, Andrew," she said to him.

He turned around to look at her, a grin on his face. "Thank you," he replied before sending another arrow directly into the target.

Satisfied, he sat down next to her, taking a sip of water that a maid had brought out to him. "You know, it is not just my physical abilities that make me good," he said softly. The way he was talking made him sound like an adult. "I have… powers. Perhaps I shall be like you someday!"

Anja bit her lower lip. "What sort of powers, Andrew?" He cocked his head to the left, cutting big blue eyes at her before getting up.

"I just focus really hard on something." He picked up an arrow from the quiver that was laying at Anja's feet. "Like the metal part of this arrow. Then I tell it where to go. I never miss!"

Anja smiled, a slight laugh escaping from her lips. To hear magic explained in such a childlike way was something she had not encountered since before her time at the Academy. She knew that all sorcerers started out in an element, showing proficiency in it before learning the rest of the craft. That was how she had been. Her powers had come to light just around Andrew's age as well.

"Perhaps you shall be a great sorcerer one day," she said as she patted him on the head. He beamed before sitting down by her again. She wondered if Loki had ever been this innocent? She was still angry with him, but she was also hurt. Her head swam with the way he had seemed so convincing to her. He had claimed he loved her, but it had been when she was under his influence. She cringed as she remembered what they had shared. Despite her anger with him, she still remembered his skin against her, the way he moved with her- like her pleasure was more important than his own- his touch, his kiss…

"Aunt Anja," he said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so sad?"

Anja was slightly taken aback. She had carefully hidden her emotions since being near her family. How had Andrew picked up on it? "What do you mean? I am not sad, Andrew."

The little boy cut his eyes at her again, waving his bow in her face. "You are. You are making the grass die."

She looked down where he hands had fallen to rest on the grass, startled when she realized that the area where her hands touched had in fact turned brown and dried out. "Tis nothing that you need to worry on, Dear One," she said quietly.

Andrew looked at her for a moment more before standing up and pulling her to her feet. "Your turn, Aunt," he said quickly, determined to make her feel better. He thrust the bow into her hands. "Try to make a bullseye. Use your magic!" He sent his arms into the air, blue eyes dancing in the morning light.

Anja smiled tightly, raising the bow awkwardly in an attempt to humor him. "Andrew, I doubt this will-"

"Aunt Anjaaaa" he dragged the last syllable of her name out as he crossed his arms and looked up at her. "Pleeeaase?"

Anja tossed her head slightly, taking aim once more at the target. She did not draw on her magic, letting the arrow fly on its own. It stuck in the dirt right in front of the target, vibrating from the shock of the impact. She looked to Andrew.

"No. Your magic, Aunt Anja! Use that."

She looked down as he handed her another arrow. She inhaled and let it out slowly, taking aim at the target as she focused on the very basic molecular structure of the arrow in front of her. She pictured the particles that made it up, almost to the point that she felt she could count them. Taking in another breath, she closed her eyes… and let the arrow fly, sending it where she wanted it to go with her mind.

When she opened her eyes to Andrew's cheers, the arrow was vibrating where it had split Andrew's last shot in half.

Bullseye.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this up! I just now had time to actually sit down and write today. Thanks for the reviews, once again. You are all honestly the best readers I could ever ask for! **

**Don't worry. There will be more Anja and Loki next chap. I would say Anja needs some space for a bit though first, wouldn't you? ;) **

**The poll on my profile is still up if anyone is interested! :D I have gotten an overwhelming response of 'yes' to writing an Avengers fic between these two. It will stay up until this story is finished, but it looks like I will be publishing another story for this after its finished!**

**~Sirius **


	10. Chapter 10

"_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears" _

_~ 'Whispers' by Evanescence_

* * *

Anja had spent most of the day at her sister's house, watching Andrew shoot his arrows. As she watched the young boy with his weapon, ideas came to her that she had not considered before. She watched the way Andrew inhaled before pulling the string back, arrow poised to shoot in a deathly trail towards it target. She watched his small brow furrow in concentration as he let the arrow loose, sending it to whatever he wanted it to hit. His blue eyes were dangerously sharp and Anja felt sorry for anyone- frost giant or Aesir- that could be at the receiving end of the boy one day. Her nephew was truly talented.

But his magic helped him. He had embraced his gift already. She reasoned that his chosen element must have been earth. The iron of the arrowheads could be manipulated easily. An idea intertwined itself in her thoughts as she sat in the hot sun. Perhaps she was in need of a weapon now as well. Her nephew had taught her to wield a bow with her powers, why not attempt to own one?

She kissed her sister goodbye, heading to the gardens. She fretted that the gardens would bring about memories of Loki, but she wanted to see what her powers were capable of. Her feet followed the path easily as she watched the orange sun set over the golden rooftops of Asgard. She stopped once to look out over the beautiful city, her hand clutching the necklace Selena had given her. She fiddled with it a bit, twirling it around her thumb and pinching the flat part between her thumb and index finger. The cool metal was comforting.

She started walking again. It was so quiet that she could hear the waters of the fountains in the gardens behind the great brick wall that separated them from her. It would soon be dark and she knew she needed to work quickly.

*o*O*o*

Loki was in his chambers, brooding over what he had done. He knew he needed to get a move on if he wanted to go forth with the plan he had of visiting Midgard, but Anja pressed in on him. Who was he to let a woman make him weak? Surely a king did not allow for such romantic notions as love to get in his way.

Try as he may, though, he could not get her away from his thoughts. Her beautiful eyes, filled with hurt by his own betrayal, were scorched into the very essence of his memories. He knew he would not be whole again until those same eyes looked upon him with the love he had so often seen them full of… or the mischief that sparked within them…

He shook his head. She did not wish to speak with him, yet he felt that that was the only way he could redeem himself. After all, they had practiced with magic before, had they not? But this had not been idle molecular manipulation. This had been an invasion of her mind. Somewhere, deep down, he knew he had known it to be the wrong thing to do at the time. Only now, after his love had found out about it, did he feel guilty.

_You are king now, Loki. Take her if you want her. Make her feel how much you love her. Make her suppliant to you once more. She will come around in time…_

Loki stopped those thoughts in their tracks. He could not bear the thought of forcing himself on Anja. He wanted her to want him. No. he wanted her to _need_ him, to _beg_ for him as he would gladly do for her if he had been convinced that she would listen to him. With a frustrated sigh, he turned to the mirror.

There was no trace of the blue skin or glowing red eyes that lay under his pallor. He nearly laughed out loud to think that even his appearance was a lie. He had never thought himself to be unattractive. Everyone knew that Thor had been the one that was more admired for his looks though. What was even more unfair was that Thor's appearance was not a lie. The god of thunder did in fact have tan skin and blonde hair. He was not like Loki. He was not a monster.

In his irritation and horror, Loki lashed out at his own pale reflection.

"I should be a blue-skinned, red-eyed freak! I am no Aesir." He nearly screamed the words as he struck the mirror again, this time harder with his fist, sending shards of glass everywhere. He looked down stupidly at the bleeding part of his flesh. The pain did not register with him for several seconds and he let out a hiss when the sharp stinging coursed from his bloodied knuckles. He silently damned his temper, his father, his brother… every lie that had ever been fed to him that made him what he was now: a true black sheep among the Aesir in all but name. No, he no longer truly possessed the name of Odinson either. _Laufeyson…_ the name made bile rise in his throat at the thought of it.

He looked down at the red blood that trailed between his knuckles. He tried to focus his thoughts on performing the appropriate healing spell, but his thoughts were too clouded. His anger had subsided as he realized what a fool he had been to strike out at glass, but the pain and his own grief fogged his mind too much. He knew the healer woman had already left for the night as the sun had already gone down. He wrapped his hand in a bit of cloth to keep it from bleeding to badly. Now how was he to go to Midgard?

He knew who he needed. He needed her in every way imaginable, not just to fix the wound on his hand. He needed her to love him again. He needed to set things right with her. Everything else would be alright after that.

*o*O*o*

The moonlight slanted through the trees by now as Anja made her way back from the river. A long, wooden bow dangled from her hands, a strand from a willow tree enchanted to serve as the bow string. It was simple and crude, yet Anja could not think of any other way to make it. She did not know if it would shoot. She had not had the time to make the arrows before it had grown too dark to work by.

She lodged the bow in the branches of the trees, high enough to where it would be undetected by anything: animal or Aesir. As she made it back to the gardens, she heard the lonely howl of a wolf in the distance. It was a full moon.

*o*O*o*

Anja's chambers were exactly the way she had left them. The fire in the hearth was blazing and there was no sign of anyone but the maid having been there. She slipped quickly into her nightgown, wrapping a robe around herself as she settled in for the night. Loki's book sat untouched on her bedside table and she traced a finger over the blue letters of the title. It truly was a beautiful book and she was reminded of that fact each time she looked at it.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she pulled the covers down from her bed and sat down with a different book on potions. She could not look at Loki's handwritten notes. Not tonight.

She sat for an hour before a knock at her door made her heart skip a beat. There were only a handful of people that would try to contact her at this time of night. She did not answer the knock, but chose to ignore it. Undoubtedly the unwanted visitor would leave her alone.

But she was not that lucky.

Loki's head poked through the door, his emerald eyes meeting hers the second he was in the room. She tensed as she watched him come in, unable to speak.

"Get out." That was the first sentence she was able to muster.

"Anja, please." Loki walked closer to where she was sitting on her bed.

Anja rolled her eyes, putting the book she was reading down on her lap. She was in nothing but a nightgown. She noticed the way Loki's eyes travelled down her exposed legs and back up to her face.

"What?" she asked after a moment of silence. "What could you possibly need from me?" As he drew closer, she could see a white cloth wrapped around his hand… and was that blood soaking through?

Loki crossed his arms when he saw her looking at the makeshift bandage. "Anja, I am sorry."

"Sorry?" She let out a little laugh.

Loki looked down, tucking his arms behind his back. "Yes."

Anja sat back a bit, taking him in. "I never thought I would see the day when the God of Mischief would apologize for his actions to someone else."

Loki winced. "My Lady-"

"I am _not_ your lady," she said, cutting him off. Loki met her eyes again, the silver in them flashing with her defensive side. "And if you are here to charm me again, I would advise against it, My Lord."

Loki inched closer to her. "I simply… needed you… and your help."

The book in Anja's hands was set down carefully to hear Loki's words. "What can I help you with?" Her voice was still dry, void of emotion… yet it wavered slightly.

"Anja, you have my word I will not use my abilities on you ever again. Please, forgive me." He reached out for her hand with his free one, but she pulled away. This time he did not follow her. He forced her to look at him, a single finger lifting her chin up to make eye contact. "Anja?"

His heart nearly broke to see that she was crying. She sniffled a bit before looking at his injured hand. "You are bleeding." It was a statement, one of a healer to her patient.

At least she was speaking to him. "Aye. I had a bit of a run-in with a… mirror."

Anja's lips tilted slightly as she looked up at him. "Really." Again, it was merely a statement.

He nodded. "I could not gain enough focus to heal it. Could you help me?"

Anja had taken his hand in hers by now, undoing the bandage. "There is a fair bit of glass in the wound, My Love," she whispered. His heart soared to hear her address him in such a way. Had she forgiven him? "How did you manage that?"

Loki looked down at his long fingers supported by the palm of her hand. "Monsters tend to lash out irrationally, I suppose."

Anja looked up from the wound at that statement, pursing her lips in disapproval. "We are back to that again, are we?" She remembered with perfect clarity how distraught Loki had been to find out his true heritage, though it had been before the spell.

Loki gave her a sad smile, but he did not say anything more. Anja chewed on her lip as she got up from her seat and went to her wardrobe. She pulled out her healing bag, reaching in for healing ingredients as she walked back to where Loki sat on the bed.

She pulled out a pair of tweezers to get the remaining bits of glass out of his hand… and a needle? Surely she would not need a needle with the healing spells she could perform on the wound. She pulled each shard out of his hand slowly, carefully plinking each one down into a bowl. The blood that had dried under the bandage was wiped away with ease, but as she dug deeper to get the remaining shards, fresh blood, crimson and fluid, streamed from the wound once more.

This time she looked at him, pulling the needle from its place in her bag. He watched her silently, taking in what she was doing… and jumping when she jabbed the needle into her own beautiful hand. Blood bubbled from the wound in her palm and she let it run down her hand as she looked back up to him.

Her injured hand found his and she grasped it, never looking away from his gaze. "Look, Loki." And he did. He looked down at their hands, intertwined with one another. "You are the same as me. We both bleed red." She pulled away after letting that simple statement sink in, staunching the bleeding in her own hand before bandaging his without another word. "It is our actions that make us who we are. Not our heritage. And it may be a girlish or foolish notion, Loki, but I forgive you." She rested a hand on his cheek and Loki found the love that he thought she would never show him again in those silver eyes.

*o*O*o*

Later that night, Loki found Anja in his arms once more. He had stayed with her in her rooms this time, waiting on her to go to sleep. Nothing sexual had passed between them and he had not expected it. She needed time to heal.

He did not deserve her. She was so good, so innocent, so believing. Surely if she knew what he had planned to do in the next few hours she would not be as loving. But it had to be done.

He listened to her easy breathing, holding her bandaged hand in his as he stared up at the ceiling. He planned on visiting his brother on Midgard. His mother had seemed to think that there was a chance that Thor would return home. Loki did not want to jeopardize his chances with the crown. If his older brother were to return… Loki could lose everything.

He wanted to make the beautiful creature beside him a queen. _His_ queen. He needed to ensure that all would be well for them.

And then there was the issue with the Johtuns. He refused to think that he was in any way related to those horrid creatures. They did not deserve to live alongside the Aesir, even when their home was realms away. Their presence was nothing but a constant threat of war… and a daily reminder of what he was underneath the AllFather's illusions.

He looked down at the sleeping girl beneath his arm once more before vaporizing and reforming beside her bed. He kissed her forehead gently before he turned away from her. He closed his eyes, envisioning a simple, Midgardian suit. He examined himself in her small mirror and when he was satisfied that he looked the part of a mortal, he left her chambers entirely.

Midgard was calling. He owed his brother a visit.

* * *

**Oh snap… what's Loki up to now? Of course, we all know, right? XD**

**Yeah, Anja forgave him. But I will say that that doesn't mean she isn't still suspicious. ;) We'll get a bit of her POV on this next chap, so just hang tight! **

**Thanks for the support, as usual you all just blow me away! It is such a pleasure to write for such lovely people. **

**~Sirius **


	11. Chapter 11

"_Fallen angels at my feet,_

_Whispered voices at my ear,_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear"_

_~ 'Whisper' by Evanescence_

* * *

Anja woke up the next morning with Loki's side of the bed empty. The bandage on her hand was the only sign of him being there the night before. She sat up slowly, reaching for her robe as she blinked sleep from her eyes.

She wanted to believe that he had meant it when he had apologized to her, but there had been something in his eyes that made her hesitant. Something had not been right. But how could she just let him suffer like he had been? The man that had come to her was not the whole, healthy man she had met late at night in the gardens. Now Loki was distant. He was paler- if that was possible- when she was not with him, but he seemed to come alive when she was anywhere near him.

She was not blind. She could see the jealousy that fueled his rage. If simply forgiving him was what it took to keep him happy, it was a strike she was willing to take. Her pride was not something she was worried about when it came to keeping the man she loved safe.

But she wondered where he was now. While Anja loved Loki, she was not stupid either. She knew what lurked in his heart. The jealousy he had for his brother had been small when she had first known him, but the years had hardened him. He was even more conniving and less loving towards his brother now, and no doubt his father's announcement that Loki was not even blood to the royal family had driven him over the edge. Try as she might, Anja worried for him. He had never left her alone without indication of where he had gone. What did this mean?

She dressed quickly in a simple gown. She braided her dark curls starting in middle of the back of her head and brining the braid down over her left shoulder. She lined her eyes in the typical kohl that was expected- make-up was something she had accepted long ago during her days at the Academy- and slipped into her slippers.

She padded down the hall, searching for Loki.

*o*O*o*

Loki felt a rush as he returned to Asgard. He all but ignored the gatekeeper as he strode with his head held high back to the rainbow bridge. Tricking his brother had been too easy, really. The big brute had fallen for his lies about the All-Father hook, line, and sinker. Loki inhaled as he mounted his horse, feeling the exhilaration that came with acts of mischief.

In another time and another situation, Loki would feel guilty about how he had treated Thor. Not now. Thor was not his brother. He never had been. Loki had done what he deemed necessary to protect the nine realms, and more importantly, Asgard. His actions had not been evil, this he knew.

As if to prove a point, Loki kicked his now booted feet into the sides of his horse, travelling quickly back to the palace. It would not be much longer before he was making this trip again to hatch the final part of his plan…

*o*O*o*

"Loki?" Anja said quietly as she poked her head in through his chamber doors. "Are you here?" She received no answer from the dark corridors and Anja shut the doors lightly. Where was he? The sun was peeking over the tops of the mountains now and he had no reason not to be at the palace. The warriors would be waking soon and they would need their orders as to how to train the new recruits for the day. Only the king was allowed to administer the orders.

Satisfied that Loki was nowhere to be found, Anja decided it was time to check on her bow. She donned a cloak- for the morning was a cool one- and followed the royal path that led to the gardens. The dew in the air had not yet settled and beads of water settled on Anja's skin. She inhaled, feeling invigorated by the energy that the water gave her. Water had always been her strong suit.

She could see the bifrost easily from this point as it jutted out into the waters of Asgard. But it was not the pulses of light that shot through the bridge that caught her attention. It was the image of Loki riding on a horse back from the golden globe-shaped building. _Loki, what are you up to now?_

With a shake of her head, she promised herself that she would speak with him soon. She entered the gardens, looking left, then right before proceeding to where she had stowed the bow. Her weapon had not been removed and she was able to retrieve it easily by the time she made it to the trees she had left it in.

With a little huff of air, she dropped down to the forest floor, whipping her hands through the air and forming a practice arrow from a stick that she had found. It was not much, but it would do. She could handle the manipulation of the wood easily. She slipped into a stance, raising the bow as she mirrored the way she had seen Andrew stand countless times.

She took aim at a nearby tree, knowing full well that the arrow would not stick, but it was at least worth a try. She inhaled, closing one eye in an attempt to better her chances of accuracy. On the exhale, she focused every bit of her powers on the arrow's molecular structure, sending it where she wanted it. To her surprise, the flimsy wooden stick lodged itself perfectly in the trunk of the tree she had been aiming at, quivering slightly in the morning light.

*o*O*o*

Anja could feel Loki's eyes boring into her yet again over breakfast as she attempted to down a plate of eggs. First of all, she had come in later than the others. She had found herself engrossed in the shooting of her bow. She had decided after several excellent successes at shooting it that she was ready for a full-fledged one. She would simply have to make a point of talking to the Warriors about gaining a real one soon.

The novelty of the idea was enough to distract her from what she had seen this morning, but only momentarily. The moment breakfast was over she scurried off, leaving the great hall in her wake as she made it back to her rooms. She had almost forgotten about the classes she needed to attend that day with everything that had happened. She would simply have to talk to Loki tonight.

*o*O*o*

Loki was not at dinner, though Anja hardly noticed his absence. She ate swiftly, her head reeling with what she was going to ask him. He had used the Bifrost to go somewhere today. No one had been allowed to use the means of transportation since the AllFather had fallen under and Thor had been banished. This struck her as extremely odd.

With a toss of her head, she pushed her suspicions from her thoughts, forcing herself to enjoy the food in front of her.

Outside, the bifrost touched down once more.

*o*O*o*

Everything was going according to plan. As Loki realized this, he let out a laugh as he surged through space back to Asgard.

Laufey, that despicable, inferior excuse for a king had fallen right into Loki's plans perfectly. It amazed him that the king could be won over to do Loki's bidding with the simple promise of an ancient relic. Loki's wants were not nearly so materialistic and he found it difficult to understand how those beasts were so easily swayed.

_That was it,_ he thought to himself. _They were nothing more than greedy beasts. That was what set him apart from them, made him better. _

With that lost thought in his head, he touched down in Asgard, his body coming to a complete and utter stop as the bridge between Johtunheim and Asgard closed. The smile on his face was wiped clean from his face to see the Gatekeeper, Heimdall, looking at him with a strange expression. Heimdall's eyes had always unnerved Loki, but they did not hinder him from speaking today.

"What troubles you, Gatekeeper?" he asked sweetly. Nothing could make him feel remorse for what he had just done and he was nearly giddy from the power that he had to command.

"I turned my gaze upon you in Johtunheim and could neither see you nor hear you. You were clouded from me like the Frost Giants that entered this realm."

Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes. He did not wish to be stopped like this. He wanted to go find Anja. But he allowed his silvertoungue to do its work. "Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service," he replied smoothly, stepping from his place at the edge of the bridge as he edged closer to the entrance.

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see," The Gatekeeper replied evenly. Damn that man. He was smart, smarter than most in Asgard. Loki would need to be careful with Heimdall. The Gatekeeper would not fall for Loki's charms like most in Asgard would.

Perhaps a threat would work better for this one…

"You have great power, Heimdall," Loki said smoothly as he continued to walk towards the exit. "Did Odin ever fear you?"

"No."

"And why is that?" Loki said swiftly. He had the Gatekeeper right where he wanted him now and he felt victory in this little argument approaching swiftly.

"Because he is my king. And I am sworn to obey him." The Gatekeeper replied as if on a gut reaction. Perfect.

"He was your king," Loki said icily. "And you are sworn to obey me now." When the Gatekeeper continued to look down at him, Loki added, "Yes?"

Several more seconds passed before Heimdall replied with a soft "Yes."

"Then you shall open the Bifrost to no one until I can repair the damage my brother has done," Loki said swiftly, his cape billowing behind him. He had won this round, but Heimdall would need to be watched.

*o*O*o*

"Loki?" Anja's voice cut through the darkness of his chambers as he came through the doors. His hair was still covered in snow and it was slowly melting as it became accustomed to the Asgardian air. He swooped his snow covered cape behind him as he walked further into the room.

"Hello, My Love," he said smoothly, the silver tongue preparing to do its work. "I would have thought you would be in bed at this hour." He steered away from her as he summoned a spell to make the remaining snow melt from his clothes. Damn, they were still wet though.

Anja stepped from the shadows, arms crossed. "Where were you just now? I asked Fandral and he did not-"

Loki let out a huff. "Nowhere of consequence, My Dear. Please. Try to trust me." He had discarded his cape now, sauntering over to her as a fire roared to life in the black marbled fireplace with the wave of his hand. He wrapped his hands around her elbows, looking her in the eyes. "It was merely a king's business, dreadfully boring." There, that was not entirely a lie…

She chewed on her lower lip, looking away as her eyes travelled to his cape then back up to his face. He closed his eyes as she trailed her fingers through his hair. "You are wet… and cold."

He opened his eyes, knowing she was only half a step away of putting two and two together and finding out where he had been. Before he could respond though, she spoke exactly what he was anticipating her to say. "Loki, have you been to Johtunheim?"

She had pulled away from him a bit, but he had maintained his grasp on her arms. The smirk on his face was bothering her more so than the idea of him fraternizing with the enemy though. It was a mad man's smile.

"Loki, answer me."

"What would it matter to you if I had gone there, Anja?" he nearly hissed. "I am king. You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do." Her eyes were wide as he pulled her to his chest, nothing but fear showing through the silver he had come to know like the back of his hand. "If I wish to go to Johtunheim I shall. If I wish to throw you down and ravish you senseless here and now I shall. Do not underestimate my power as king, My Love." His grip tightened on her arms as he hissed that last part in her ear.

"Loki-" She rasped his name out, clearly frightened. He had never treated her this way. He had always been calm, gentle, loving. He just looked into her eyes, his green ones had a glint in them that she had never seen. "LOKI!" Loki was still riding on the thrill of his newly discovered power and he paid little heed to his scared lover.

But at the sound of her voice, something changed in the emerald depths of his eyes. He let go of her and she stepped away from him, crossing her arms over her chest again as she tried to figure out what was happening. He blinked, a tear streaming down his cheek as he watched her. "Anja, forgive me."

It was barely a whisper, but Anja heard him. She was still crying. "Loki, I… What has happened to you?" Her voice trembled a bit.

"Anja… forgive me. I am…" He stopped, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I am merely adjusting to my life as a king. Please, My Love," he begged. Even to his own ears, his words seemed false.

She had looked over to the couch now, taking notice of the Midgardian clothing he had forgotten to whisk away after his return from Midgard. "And… Midgard? Did you see Thor?"

He set his jaw slightly. "No one shall be coming back to disturb us from there again," was all he said to her and her eyes widened as her hand shot to her mouth.

"Your own brother, Loki? How could you…" She was still crying, but he caressed her arm, comforting her. Anja was unable to register how twisted it was that he would touch her this way. She was unable to see Loki in any other light than the one she saw him in now. He was good to her. He was comforting her… Yet he was willing to cheat, to lie… was he willing to kill for the throne?

"Shhh," he said quietly in her ear as she stopped crying to look at him once more. "I am here."

She pulled away, looking at him. "I am done with this, Loki," she said as she took several steps back from him. He did not attempt to close the distance, his brow furrowing in hurt. "My love for you is the only thing keeping me in Asgard. Did you know that?" He did not answer. "Loki… I…"

He had turned on his heel, walking to look at the dancing flames in the fireplace.

"Damn you, Loki, look at me!" He turned around quickly at the desperation in her voice. She was no longer crying, but something else had taken the place of her tears. "Can't you just be kissing me now?" she said almost to the point of inaudibility.

That caught Loki's attention. "What-"

"Kiss me, Loki," she whispered, cutting him off. "I am done running from you."

Loki could not have been happier to oblige.

*o*O*o*

This time he took her without permission. She hated herself for not resisting, but it was too good, too sweet to say anything. In those moments, with each move he made, she could feel everything. They were one mass in his bed, rolling about under the sheets like burrowing animals.

And that was exactly what they were just then, driven only by one another's need to have some portion of the other. He wanted to devour her and her little sounds. He wanted her to see that he was right, love him for what he was doing, a fit queen for the rightful king of Asgard. Loki smiled at that thought. Where he had cringed at the thought of bringing one such as her down to his level just days before, he now reveled at the idea that he could be the poison that would destroy her. He wanted her to feel the way he felt. He rested his forehead in the crook of her neck, losing himself completely in her body. The mattress groaned under the stress of their love-making as they reached an entirely new level in their sexual relationship.

She felt nothing but love for him, despite what she knew he had done to his own family. In those moments she saw him for what he was, what he had grown to be, and yet she loved him. She was not sure if the scream that followed these thoughts was from that realization or the climax that took her just after. He followed her down, the two of them drowning in each other's love and emotions. She could not hate him. She never could.

"You are mine, Anja," he whispered into the crook of her neck. "And always will be," he finished as he planted a kiss there.

In another time and another place, the comment would have bothered her. Not when Loki said it. Not when she lay with him in his bed in his arms, safe and secure and sure of everything. All she knew was that she wanted more. She wanted more of the man that lay on top of her, the furs and sheets of his bed the only thing covering his body from her. She wanted to feel him, move with him, be next to him always. She loved him and always had. She truly was his.

"Marry me, My Love," he said darkly, biting down on her shoulder and grinning like a maverick to hear her little gasp of pleasure. "Be my queen." Anja took in a shaky breath as he travelled further down her body, planting a kiss just below her belly button as his breathing slowed. His hot breath tickled her stomach. He rested his head there, feeling her heartbeat slow from his own actions. _He_ had taken her to this new height. _He_ had been the one to do this to her. "There would be no secrets, no sneaking away from the others. It would be just you and I. Forever." He was whispering to her, his voice silky and still a bit breathless from what had just passed between them. She felt his weight shift as he traveled back up her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses over her breasts as he moved back up to the spot just under her ear. "What say you, My Love?"

His breath was icy now, and she outwardly shivered as it passed over her.

* * *

**AN: And that is what you call the major turning point in the story, folks. What do you think Anja will say to him? ;) Yes, we had a slight back pedal with her character in this chapter, but it will come together by the end of the story. Just… bear with me. I've got it all mapped out from here. **

**As far as next update, I honestly can't say when it'll be up. It MAY be tomorrow, or it may be the next day. **

**Until next time! **

**Review? :D**

**~Sirius**


	12. Chapter 12

"_Take your time._

_I'm not scared._

_Make me everything you need me to be_

_So the judgment seems fair."_

_~ 'Made of Stone' by Evanescence_

* * *

Anja took in another breath as Loki pulled away to meet her eyes. Was this what she wanted? To be bound to him even further than she already was? He was loving to her, yes, but there was evil in his heart. She was not a fool. When she did not answer right away, he slipped a hand between her legs, causing her to moan. She closed her eyes and threw her head back.

"Anja," his voice was still a quiet whisper. "Look at me." She opened her eyes slowly, taking him in. "I love you." She inhaled again. Her eyes went wide and she let out a little shriek as one of his fingers entered her. She latched onto him in an effort to get closer. He chuckled, inhaling her scent. "And it is obviously reciprocated. What say you?"

Anja met his eyes then, looking him dead in the face. "Yes," she whispered. "A thousand times yes."

The grin on his face was nothing but happiness at her response as he kissed her chastely on the forehead, pulling himself off of her and lying next to her in the bed. "Thank you, My Lady," he said quietly, pulling her closer to him. "Nay," he kissed the top of her head, "My Queen," he corrected himself.

None of his past sins mattered in that moment. He did not care if he was not a hero. This was good enough, sweet enough.

This was Valhalla.

*o*O*o*

"A queen? Already, My Love?" Frigga said quietly as Loki sat across from her at breakfast.

Loki nodded, clasping his hands together. He had ordered for a more private meal to be brought to the royal chambers so he could speak with Frigga. Though Loki was king now, he still felt obligated to at least introduce the woman that he wanted to bring into the family of Odin to his mother. "I have known her for many years now."

Frigga's brow furrowed as she pulled her tea bag from the mug in front of her. "How?" Frigga asked as she set the bag down on her saucer and added a bit of sugar to the warm tea.

Loki smiled. "She is Fandral's sister-in-law, a student in the art of magic, and very talented. I have known her for many years."

Frigga pursed her lips. "I wish to speak with her," she said quietly. "I do not need to remind you, Loki, that we are in dire times as it is. A marriage is not high on my list of priorities." Frigga's heart nearly broke to say such a thing. Loki had been through much in the past few days and she did not wish to damage him any more by refusing completely. But he was king now and some things had to be adhered to.

Loki nodded. "And that is why I am king, mother," he said quietly. The comment could have been taken several ways, but Frigga did not seem to take any offense to it. Loki finished his bit of toast, swept his cape behind him as he bowed to his mother, and left the royal chambers.

He knew better than anyone that marriage was not something that was as important as other events. With all of the schemes he had planned, he knew he should be focusing on them. There was very little room for error in his deal with the Johtuns. Aye, his brother was taken care of, but he knew deep down that he needed to take care and maintain his focus on the throne. Once he and Anja married, he would not have to worry about her leaving him for his actions. She would be bound to him in every way, shape, and form. If, by chance, she did find out about his deal with the Johtuns, there would be nothing she could do to leave him. He had only to conceal his sins from her until their wedding night.

*o*O*o*

"Loki, are you sure?" Anja said urgently as he dragged her along the hallway to Norns knew where. The two had met after lunch and Loki had told her that Frigga wanted to see her.

He rolled his eyes as he turned to answer her. He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to make eye contact with him. "Anja, I am positive." He kissed her cheek. "How could anyone dislike you?"

She let out a little laugh as he took her arm in his and they kept walking. "You would be surprised," she said quietly. He either did not hear her or pretended not to because he kept walking at an even brisker pace towards a set of golden doors at the end of the hall.

Anja felt her pulse quicken. Her nerves were threatening to take over the closer she got to the end of the hallway. What if Loki's mother disapproved of her? Loki was the only member of the royal family that she had ever really been introduced to. The All-Father had spoken in one of her classes back at the Academy, but she had never truly met him. Loki was the only one that she knew… and he was so different from the rest of his family…

"Anja, relax. I am beginning to lose feeling in my arm." She looked down, pulling herself from her thoughts as she realized that she had Loki's arm in a death grip. She looked up at him sheepishly as they made it to the end of the hallway. "Are you ready?" he said quietly, one of his hands against the golden door.

Anja swallowed before she nodded. He pushed against the doors then, both opening easily. Directly in front of her, Anja could see a glowing, golden orb surrounding the All-Father himself. Painful memories of Loki's spell came back to her in a rush, but she suppressed them when Queen Frigga stood upon Loki's entrance.

"Loki?" Frigga said quietly, as if afraid to wake the sleeping All-Father. "What is the meaning of this? I did not call for a healer." The queen spoke kindly, but her words stung Anja slightly. They were mere remembrances of her true station in the courts of Odin.

"Mother," Loki said as he bowed. Anja followed suit, her hand never leaving his. Frigga's gaze flickered to the two's interlocked hands and it softened immediately. "I come here to present to you the new queen of Asgard."

Frigga gave Loki a sad smile. "Oh? So this is the girl you spoke of"

He looked at Anja a moment before looking back to Frigga. "Yes."

Frigga walked away from her husband's side. "And what, may I ask, is your name, child?" Frigga said kindly.

Anja bit her lower lip as Loki nudged her forward, releasing her death grip on his hand. "Anja, your highness," she said shakily. "Anja, of Vanaheim."

The queen took Anja's hands in both of hers. "There is a sense of magic about you, Anja of Vanaheim," was all she said. Then, turning to Loki, "My son, you are certain?"

Anja felt his hand wrap around her wrist from behind as he pulled her back to his side. "Yes." His voice was level and confident and at his touch Anja was no longer nervous.

Frigga looked at Anja once more, taking in her simple gown and dark curls before she nodded her consent. Everything else was a blur from then on and the next thing Anja knew she was being ushered back down the hall by Loki.

"You cannot fathom how happy I am, My Love," Loki said excitedly as they walked swiftly back down the way they had come. Anja too was smiling a bit. Frigga had agreed to their marriage, but they were required to wait until after the upheaval with Johtunheim died down. For Loki, the knowledge that she was soon to be irrevocably his was enough to make his heart soar.

"I must go," he said tenderly as he kissed her hand. "I will see you tonight?"

She smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. "It is most definitely a possibility, My King."

*o*O*o*

Anja knew she should tell Selena about her betrothal to Loki, but something was stopping her. She knew her older sister held a disregard for Loki and Anja did not wish to make Selena upset. But would it be better for her to find out on her own time? And then there was the matter of Fandral…

"Anja!" as if on cue Fandral's voice called to her. She was in one of the courtyards by now and she stopped to see Fandral walking up behind her. He was fully dressed in his armor and he held his hands behind his back as if hiding something from her view.

She gave him a smile. "Hello, Fandral."

He caught up with her, the two of them standing in the afternoon sun. "And how is my lovely sister today?" he asked. He seemed to be in a bit of a better mood since the last time she had spoken with him.

"I could not be better," she said. She did not miss the look that Fandral gave her.

"I have something for you," he said as he pulled the thing he had kept behind his back up to show her. "Selena wrote to me and said you might have use for it."

Anja could not help the huge grin that spread over her face to see the long, silver bow that Fandral produced. "Fandral, you shouldn't have."

"Sister, I insist." He thrust the bow into her hands, a quiver of ivory arrows following swiftly after. "I want you to be protected should the need arise and I am under the impression that my son showed you a way to do so." He winked at her, stroking his beard. She looked back down at the bow in her hands. It truly was beautiful. Small runes for luck and accuracy were etched into the edges. It must have cost a fortune.

"Thank you," she replied evenly. "It is truly a beautiful gift."

He smiled back. "Care to shoot it now?"

Anja nodded eagerly.

*o*O*o*

"We should have the shooting range free at this time. The other warriors are eating lunch as we speak," Fandral said quietly as the two walked down the halls of the palace. Fandral had told Anja of the shooting range that was just outside the palace gates and she could not have been more excited.

Fandral had been right. No one was on the shooting range and a row of new targets had been set up to her far left. "Oh, Fandral," she said with a smile still on her face. "This is… wonderful."

He nodded. "Go on, show me what you can do then."

Anja adjusted the bow in her grip, removing one of the silver-tipped arrows from the quiver. She noticed that they were the same as the arrow head on the necklace Selena had given her. She wondered vaguely when she would tell Fandral about her betrothal, a slight bit of guilt overcoming her before she zoned back in on the targets at the end of the field.

She pulled back on the taut string of the bow, surprised at how light it felt despite its metallic appearance. It must have been elf-made. She had read much about the famous elves of Gladsheim and had had the privilege of meeting a few during her excursions while at the Academy. She inhaled, letting it out slowly as she took aim and focused on the molecular structure of the silver arrow head.

She let the arrow fly seconds later. The ivory whizzed through the air, landing with a solid plunk in the bullseye of the target. Anja lowered the bow and turned around to see Fandral barely containing his laughter. "What is so funny?" she asked when he had sobered up a bit.

"Ah. Nothing. It's just… If you are going to be shooting arrows, Anja, I would suggest you use the correct form. You look like you are about to take flight when you shoot."

"Aye, but my accuracy-"

"You may not have your magic to help you one day. Use the magic as a guideline, but do not depend solely on it. When practicing, I would suggest you shoot like us normal warriors. Here, take your stance again." Anja did as she was told, raising the bow and aiming at the target. She felt Fandral's hand on her raised elbow, the one that was holding the arrow in place on the bowstring. "Lower this a tad." He placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing it down gently and Anja felt the strain in her arm muscles to be in such a position. Fandral seemed to notice her change in confidence. "Sometimes the right way is not always the easiest, Sister," Fandral said. "Your muscles will develop in time. Now, try again- without your magic."

Anja nodded, taking a breath. She let the arrow fly, focusing on nothing but hitting the target. To her dismay, the arrow whizzed directly over the target… and into a nearby tree. Fandral laughed a bit and Anja whipped out one more arrow. She pulled back on the string, taking aim again. Time seemed to slow as she zoned into her target once more…

She let go of the string and was elated to see the arrow sticking a tad to the left of the bullseye. She had done it! A slow clapping from behind her made her whip her head around. Loki had entered the field and was watching her intently.

"Loki," she said by way of greeting. She was grinning like a crazy person over what she had just done. Then she remembered Fandral was there. She tensed as Loki walked out to her.

*o*O*o*

"Beautiful job, My Love," he said as he cut his eyes at Fandral. He had been watching her for a while now and was extremely impressed with what he had seen. "I had no idea you could shoot like that." He wrapped an arm around her waist, clearly seeing what Fandral would do. Anja seemed to tense a bit as well.

"My King," Fandral said with a slight bow of his head.

Loki looked at Fandral full on then. "Ah, My Friend." The way he said 'friend' was just bordering on a sneer. "How are you on this fine day?" He still had an arm around Anja's waist, his mouth dangerously close to her ear, still testing Fandral. Loki knew Fandral was protective of Anja. He had seen that from day one. He had first noticed it when Anja had come to Asgard five years ago. Loki and Fandral had spent a few words on Anja and that had been how Loki had come to decide on Anja's going away present.

"I am quite well, your Lordship," Fandral said carefully. Anja wanted to melt into the floor for all the tension that was in the room. Fandral was clearly unhappy about where she was. "And yourself?"

Loki nodded, pulling Anja even closer. Her legs were bumping against his now and he suppressed a grin to see Fandral's eyes flash dangerously. "I have never been better, in fact," Loki stated with a grin plastered on his face. What was it the Midgardians called a grin like that? Oh yes: Shit-eating. "Have you heard the good news?"

Anja closed her eyes. "Loki." Fandral did not miss the warning in her voice.

Fandral's eyes flashed to Anja's briefly. She knew exactly what was going on in his head. "Anja? Are you…" Anger flashed in the warrior's calm demeanor.

Anja wished nothing more than to be away from the field. She clutched her bow in her hands, eyes closed. "My Lady, I actually came to inform you that Mistress Elena was looking for you," Loki's voice was calm in her ear, soothing... but his breath was cold and Anja could not help a shiver. She nodded, giving Fandral an apologetic look as she walked away.

*o*O*o*

"You bastard," Fandral said under his breath. Loki's eyes sparked in rage, but Fandral did not quit talking. "You defiled her. She is pregnant, is she not?" Fandral fought to keep his hand from reaching for his sword. He had a wife and a child of his own to think about, after all.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Please, Fandral. Calm yourself. She is not pregnant." He walked a bit around Fandral, a hawk to his prey. "We are due to be wed though. That is what I wanted to share with you. I would have thought she would have told you." His voice was smooth, cunning as he watched Fandral's reactions. Fandral was one to pry and if he could alienate him from Anja then it would be one less person Loki needed to worry about getting in the way of his relationship with her. He enjoyed manipulating the warrior now. Finally, Loki had something of value that Fandral loved just as much, though in a different way.

"Married?" Fandral said bluntly, a hand reaching up to stroke his beard. Loki could have laughed at Fandral. He could practically see the gears turning. "My King," he said. His voice was polite now as he reigned in his temper. "Perhaps I could beg the indulgence of you to reconsider. We are at war, are we not?" Fandral was clutching at straws and Loki loved the fact that he held the power in this situation.

"Aye. That we are," Loki said as he walked over to a table that housed a set of swords. He lifted one up, examining it from the hilt to the point of the blade. "Relax, Old Friend. Your sweet Anja shall not be wed to me until the Johtuns are defeated." Loki was dangling the carrot in front of the donkey with this statement. Then the grin on his face was back and he whispered this part. "But we already have shared what a married couple share. So, yes, I suppose you could say I have, as you so blatantly put it, _defiled_ her." The grin turned into a toothy smile as he walked closer to Fandral. "I can assure you, she is quite… stirring when you get her on her back." What little was left of Loki's conscience pricked at that last comment. He had never thought himself capable of talking about Anja in such a way…. It was beneath her.

But the comment served its purpose. Fandral's lips drew into a tight line, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword as Loki set the one he had been holding back down on the wooden table. Loki looked back up to Fandral. "Continue preparations for battle, Fandral. We must be ready, yes?" He was serious, but Fandral could tell by the look in his eyes that he thought he had won.

Fandral bowed low to Loki, biting his tongue. Enough was enough. Loki's reign needed to end. Soon.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Monsters are real. _

_Ghosts are real too. _

_They live inside us _

_and sometimes, they win." _

_~Stephen King_

* * *

Anja walked quietly down the hallway, deep in thought. Mistress Elena had finally released her from the Academy, something she had never expected. Now she was free to do whatever she pleased. As refreshing as that knowledge was, she could not shake the idea that Loki had ordered it to happen.

That bothered her.

She did not wish for him to meddle in her own affairs. That seemed a bit too controlling for her taste. Nevertheless, what was done was done and she was free to spend her days until the wedding however she chose. The wedding seemed so far away. She knew that the war with Johtunheim would last for quite some time and she would have a while to wait. She shifted her bow form its place on her back to her hands, gripping the silver tightly.

Her thoughts drifted to Fandral. Oh, how he must have thought she had betrayed him! She had seen it in his eyes that he was angry with her when he had seen Loki so near to her. Anja had been extremely uncomfortable to say the least. Loki had not seemed to sense it or she was sure he would have released her… wouldn't he?

There were still things about him that did not add up. He had not told her why he had gone to Johtunheim before they had found themselves in the bed again. Anja cursed herself for letting a moment of weakness interfere with discovering the truth. It had been something she always feared: not gaining proper knowledge because of the distraction of another individual.

Her thoughts drifted to the book of Dark Magic that Loki had used to cast that spell on her.

*o*O*o*

Loki's library stretched before Anja as she stepped through its heavy doors. She set her bow down at the entrance as she looked around swiftly, searching for the book she had seen on Loki's desk just days before. He had been very through when it came to putting his things away this time. With a huff of exasperation she closed her eyes, thinking where it could possibly be in the dark room. She drew a blank.

She could try a summoning spell, but even to her trained hands it would be difficult with her brain in such a fog. She would have to try. In her mind's eye, she focused on what the book had looked like. She had only touched part of it, but the part she had felt had been the rough leather of the binding, the thick parchment of the pages, and the indentation of the runes on the cover. That was enough to get her magic working.

She delved deeper. The book had not smelled like anything but paper, but she clinged to that. There had been a slight cloud of dust when she had slammed the cover shut at Loki's arrival… It was thick and must have been quite heavy….

Just like that, the book she had been envisioning was in her hands, having flown off the shelf quickly after she had thought about its weight. She allowed herself a small smile as she set it down, her back to the doors.

Her hands travelled lightly over the strange runes. She could barely make out any of it and what she could make out were merely single words. One picture in particular caught her eye. It was a few pages before the one with the spell that had tricked her mind. It depicted a man, hooded and cloaked in a form of magic as he transported from one realm to another. But by the Norns, that was all she could tell. The runes were too dark for her too read. That simply wouldn't do.

With a flick of her wrist, she sent a translation spell over the pages. She had not done this previously simply because her suspicions of Loki had not been strong enough to cause her to do so. the spell rearranged the marks on the paper, the previously illegible lines that had marked the page twisting and shifting into a form she could understand.

Her heart leapt to her throat as she realized what the spell on the page before her was for. Loki had been using it to cloak his travels in and out of Asgard from the Gatekeeper's sight. Her hand shot to her mouth as she continued reading through it.

No. No. No. No. This was not happening. Loki was good. He was good to her, kind, loving. He was not capable of such acts of treachery…

But the runes did not lie and all of his strange behaviors came crashing down on her in a heap. His unmistakable trip to Johtunheim the night before, the Midgardian clothing by his fireplace… He was _forcing_ a war between the Aesir and the frost giants. As quickly as those thoughts left her mind, others surfaced. She saw the expectant look he had held on his face on the day of Thor's coronation. He must have planned for the Johtuns to break in… She felt faint and the room started to spin. This was not happening! Before she could go any farther, she sent the book back to its place on the shelf.

She felt sick to her stomach as the room continued to spin. Black spots clouded her vision._ Loki, oh, Loki. What have you done! _

With those last thoughts drifting through her head as if on a cloud, her legs gave out and she fell to the floor as darkness took her.

*o*O*o*

"Anja?" A gentle voice pierced her thoughts as she slowly came back to reality. She was on her back on a soft surface, her head held up by a pillow. A bed. She was in a bed. "My Love, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open to see Loki's emerald eyes staring back at her. His hand cupped her cheek as she looked up at him. Her heart beat a little faster at his touch despite her feeble state and she was sure he could feel it as his hand came to rest on the side of her neck. Then fear took the place of the passion and she looked at the stranger before her.

"What happened?" she asked carefully. She was coherent enough to know to play it cool. He held no suspicion that she knew of his sins. She tried to stay still as his hand moved to hold hers.

"You fell unconscious. I do not know how long but I found you on the floor of the library when I came in. Are you feeling alright?" he asked tenderly. Anja could not stand it, the way he was looking at her in a loving manner. A man that was capable of killing and lying should not have been the one comforting her. She sat up, removing the cold cloth he had placed on her head as she did so.

"Yes. I am fine," she said rather bluntly. She needed to find Fandral. He could sort this out with her. He was smart and a warrior.

Loki placed a hand on her shoulder, nudging her back down gently. "You gave me quite a fright," he said with a small smile. "But I think you need to stay put for now."

Anja blinked, pressing her palms to her eyes as she processed everything. His touch should have caused her to draw away… only it didn't. Her own reactions frightened her even more than what she knew the man comforting her had done. Her fingers went to the arrowhead at her neck, making sure it was still there.

"Where is Fandral?" she asked quietly before she could stop herself. Then, to cover for the mistake she had made, "He seemed rather angry about our engagement." Was the engagement even something Loki was serious about? Or was he only interested in it for his own terms as well?

Loki looked down at her, pulling her hand back into his. "Your brother-in-law is fine, My Lady. He was concerned for your well-being."

_With good reason._ Anja cursed herself for not listening to Fandral. He had been right from the start. "He cares for me," she said quietly. "He is the closest thing to a brother I have."

Loki's nostrils flared a bit when she said that. Was it jealousy? How could he be jealous of Fandral? Especially when her love for Loki was so much more. Yes, she was certain she still loved him despite all of his shortcomings. But that did not mean she would not try to stop him from whatever he was still planning between the two realms.

"I have something for you," he said after a pause. He took her hand in his and she felt something cool hit her palm. She looked down at her hand as she flipped it over and her fingers uncurled.

A single charm in the shape of a feather rested in her hand. It was slightly smaller than the arrowhead around her neck at that very moment. "Consider it an early wedding gift," he said gently. "A feather for my skylark."

"Thank you," she whispered. She cringed at the thought of accepting anything more from him but he was insistent. With a stroke of his hand the charm was on the same chain as the arrowhead, the gold of the feather welded to the arrow in the blink of an eye. She found it extremely ironic that he had managed to touch the one thing that had not ever belonged to him. He was as much a part of her as the air she breathed and this simple action confirmed that.

He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes in response. "Now. You need to rest, My Queen."

Her eyes fluttered open. "No, I think I need air. A walk, perhaps."

Loki looked slightly taken aback but his calm demeanor returned in an instant. "Very well. I shall accompany you."

Anja tried very hard not to shake her head in protest. "I feel… I need a bit of alone time," she said evenly. "We have eternity before us, My Love," she whispered. "Allow me a bit of my own time."

She felt him quiver with desire at what she was insinuating as she breathed in his ear. Then she was on her feet, slipping a cloak on as well as her slippers. She glanced down at the pendant on her chest once more before kissing him chastely on the lips. She was unsure of why she did it and she chalked it up to habit… It was unethical for her to love him, right?

She knew what would make things right. She could only hope that Fandral would listen to her.

*o*O*o*

"Our dearest friend banished, Asgard on the brink of war, Loki on the throne and soon to be wed to my wife's sister, and yet you've managed to consume four wild boar, six pheasant, a side of beef, and two casks of ale. Shame on you. Don't you care?" Fandral's voice had grown in volume as his anger and irritation of the day's events came out in a mad rush. Before he could stop himself, he had slung the plate that Volstagg had been stuffing his face off of into the air, finally causing the bigger warrior to stand up, and a livid look in his eye.

"Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!" Volstagg cried indignantly.

The two would have gotten into a full out brawl had it not been for Lady Sif.

"Stop it. Both of you." Her voice was stern as she placed a hand on either of the two's shoulders, keeping them away from each other. "Stop. We all know what we have to do," she said a bit quieter, the voice of a warrior turned conspirator.

"Aye, that you do," Anja said quietly from her place in the doorway. Fandral's head shot up at the sound of her voice. She had been walking through the warriors' quarters in search of him for the past half hour. It had only been the sound of Volstagg's plate crashing to the ground that had brought her to this room.

"Sister," Fandral said in surprise. "What brings you down here?"

Anja bit her lip, looking each warrior in the eye as she walked into the room slowly. "Loki… Loki's up to something," was all she could say as her bravery diminished. Had the warriors always been so tall? Or intimidating?

"Really?" Lady Sif said sarcastically. "I would never have guessed."

Anja furrowed her brows, looking down at her feet as she made it to the couch that Fandral and Volstagg were standing in front of. She steadied herself by placing both hands on the back of the furniture. "Do you want to know what he is up to or shall I just return to my quarters?" she said coldly. She did not like the way the warriors were regarding her. She was here to help, after all.

"You mean _his_ quarters?" Fandral said. The disgust was clear in his voice and Anja looked up at him without batting an eye.

"Fandral. Listen to me. He's planning something. I'm not sure what. We have to stop him before it's too late."

Hogan had remained silent the whole time and he had been the only warrior not to regard her with hostility. But then again, he was always rather stoic. For all she knew he was the most angry with her. But when he spoke, his voice was steady.

"We must go." Everyone looked up at him, including Anja. "We must find Thor."

Fandral, ever the voice of reason, spoke up at that, voicing Anja's own opinion on the matter. "It's treason," he said, a sense of hopelessness dripping from every syllable.

"To hell with treason," Volstagg spoke up. "It's suicide."

Lady Sif had already made up her mind by what Anja could tell. "Thor would do the same for us," the Warrior woman said quietly. Then she looked up with a slightly panicked expression at Anja. She had clearly forgotten that Loki's betrothed stood in front of her.

"Fear not," Anja said. "I came here to warn you. Why would I tell Loki about your plans?"

"Shush," Volstagg said, completely dismissing the idea. "Heimdall may be watching."

Anja nearly jumped out of her skin to hear the door open with a thud behind her and a guard entered, his staff hitting the marble tiles of the floor authoritatively. "Lady Sif and The Warrior's Three? Heimdall demands your presence," the man's voice rang clear through the room, too emotionless for Anja to tell if her friends were in trouble.

"We're doomed," Volstagg said after a moment.

Anja turned to them. "No. Convince Heimdall to send you to Midgard. I will ensure Loki does not notice your absence until Thor has returned."

The warriors nodded, deciding that the only option they had was to trust her. Fandral came up to her last as the others filed out. "Anja. Are you well?" Fandral studied her briefly, taking in her grave countenance. She was barely holding back tears. "Love is an irrational thing." Anja shook her head, clearly able to see the point Fandral was making

Anja blinked. A tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly. "Just get Thor back. Soon."

Fandral nodded as he embraced her and followed the others through the doors.


	14. Chapter 14

"_Without the mask where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie."_

_~ 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence_

* * *

The walk back to Loki's quarters seemed to take a matter of seconds. Anja's brain was working overtime as she thought about what had just happened. She had betrayed Loki. He had trusted her and she had thrown him to the wind. The feather pendant on her neck felt like a lead weight as she pushed through the double doors of his quarters. She was no better than he was now.

Her head was spinning again and she cursed her nerves. She would need a clear head to deal with Loki. He was not in his rooms when she returned though. With a slight huff she turned and headed back down the long hallway to the throne room.

The great hall was completely empty and Anja licked her lips as she racked her brains for anything that may help her find Loki.

"Anja?" his voice was clear as day and she closed her eyes before turning around to see him behind her. The golden room seemed a bit too bright now as she took Loki in. He had his armor on again and she wondered vaguely why. "Are you better now? I hope the air suited you."

She scrutinized his mannerisms, looking for any hint that he knew what she had just done. Even the silver tongue had to show some form of difference in behavior when he was hiding something, right? But then again his actions over the past days had proved to her that he could hide anything if he so desired.

"I am a bit better, My King," she said quietly as she removed her cloak. To her left, the doors that led out to a great golden balcony were open. It was the balcony that she had had her first true conversation with him all those years ago at Thor's birthday celebration.

"Well that is good," Loki said as he advanced on her. "I cannot have my queen feeling ill."

Anja gave him a wry smile as he came to stand beside her. His hand found hers and he brought it to his lips to kiss it. In the distance, the Bifrost remained motionless. What if the warriors had not gotten through?

She looked over her shoulder once more out the window, but Loki was insistent. He wrapped two gentle fingers around her chin and pulled her face back to look him in the eye. She saw his eyes flick to her lips and she knew exactly what he was going to do next as he brought his gaze back up to hers. The way he was looking at her was enough to tear her heart out. He was so loving to her. There was nothing but passion in those emerald depths each time he looked at her. She loved him and hated him for it all at the same time. She hated him for the power he had over her and loved him because she knew he was not truly the man that he had grown to be.

"Loki-" He cut her off as he pressed his lips to hers gently, his hand cupping her face to steady himself. Her eyes were closed as he kept his lips there for a moment and he withdrew, a grin on his face. She felt terrible and beautiful all at the same time as his hand travelled to stroke her hip gently. But hadn't his kisses been just as bad, just as deceitful as hers were now?

He licked his lips once more before kissing her a bit more roughly, pulling her form to his armored chest. She let out a whimper as she lost herself for a moment in his embrace, his green cape swirling round her legs as their bodies came even closer together. She took another dive when he found her neck, pressing her against a golden pillar.

"Loki," she said as she came back to her senses. "N-" She let out a gasp as his teeth came down on the sensitive flesh at the base of her neck. "Not… here." The sentence was forced out as she fought for control despite his attentions. He pulled away, an amused smirk in his eyes.

"Are you afraid of the scandal of being caught with an unmarried man, My Love?" Loki asked smugly, obvious amusement on his face. He kissed her lightly on her jaw and she shuddered… and a bout of nausea hit her in a wave. She fell into his arms as dizziness took her again. This time his voice was concerned. "Anja? Are you okay? Perhaps we should return to my chambers and let you rest."

Anja gave him a half-hearted smile. That would be a perfect way to keep him from seeing the Bifrost, but before she could answer him a rousing 'boom' shook the floor. She swallowed as she inwardly cursed herself. The Bifrost was opening up. She knew that sound anywhere. Fandral was traveling to find Thor… and she had failed.

She looked at Loki as his gaze clouded with anger. "I told that damned Gatekeeper to keep the bifrost closed," he breathed angrily. Anja would not have heard him unless she had been where she was.

"What?" she asked hesitantly, swallowing down the dizziness.

Loki looked back down at her, anger in his eyes. "I must go," he said quickly. "Anja, I want you to go back to my quarters and stay there until I come get you," he said in her ear. "This is a king's business."

"Loki- please. Do not do anything you will regret."

Loki paused briefly to look down at Anja. "Anja, Fandral must answer for his treason." Anja bit her lip, obviously thinking on something else. Loki's eyes went wide as ice filled his veins. "Did you know of this?" he whispered dangerously. Hurt filled his eyes, but he extended a rough hand to shake her when she did not answer. Anja tried desperately to hold down her lunch.

"Loki, please." She was going weak at the knees as his grasp on her arms tightened.

Hurt, unfathomable hurt, was in his eyes now. Anja had not seen him like this, ever. Even when he had been unsure of his heritage he had not been this upset. Now it was all she could do not to cry at the way he was looking at her. "Get out of my sight," he spat out. He let go of her and she stumbled backwards.

"Loki!" she called after him as he walked briskly from the room, each footstep a reminder of how deeply she had wounded him. Then she turned and vomited on the marble floors of the golden hall.

*o*O*o*

Loki walked briskly down the halls that led to the lower levels of the palace. He knew exactly what Heimdall had let happen without so much as a second thought. He had been stupid to allow the gatekeeper to retain his post at the Bifrost gate. The Gatekeeper's treachery would not go unanswered, but Loki needed to deal with a certain group of warriors and his brother on Midgard before he would deal with the Gatekeeper.

He cringed as he entered the relic room, hands clutching his father's staff as he made his way to the very end of the hall. With a soft thud, he brought the staff down. Nothing but hatred crossed his thoughts as he summoned The Destroyer.

As if by magic, the metal grate that housed The Destroyer dissolved and a monstrous figure stepped forth. "ensure my brother does not return," Loki said darkly. His hatred had consumed him at this point and he did not even recognize himself in those moments. All he wanted to do was wipe out his grief, his pain, his longing. He wanted to exterminate the warriors that had thought they were strong enough to go against his authority.

"Destroy everything."

* * *

**Yep, it's safe to say Loki's finally lost it. I cringed when I wrote this chapter, guys. I really did. But we all knew it was coming, right? Please don't hate me! *looks pleadingly at the screen* **

**On another note, what's screwing with Anja? Just throwing that out there to get yall thinking ;) **

**Good god, over 200 reviews and only 13 chapters? I don't even… gah! You guys are so great. If I could hug each and every one of you I would.- not in a creepy way, but… gah! Yall are just great, okay? Please keep it up!**

**~Sirius **

**p.s. I realize this chapter was short, but the next will be much longer with a lot of Loki angst. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

"_She [death] beckons me_

_Shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end."_

_~ 'Whisper' by Evanescence_

* * *

Gold and white. That was all Anja saw as she stared at the floor. She was still shaking and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she straightened herself up. She used the pillar she had been standing beside for support as she willed the room to stop spinning. By the Norns, what was wrong with her?

She straightened her skirts, pushing her dark curls out of her eyes before she began to walk slowly across the room. Loki was long gone. He had left her there in his anger and she had no idea where he would go now. With a wave of her hand, she made the mess her stomach had created disappear from the floor with her magic.

She tried to wrack her medical brain for what she had eaten that may be the cause of her ailment, but her mind was too clouded. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to make sure Loki did not harm Fandral… She also needed to make sure that Fandral did not harm Loki.

She squeezed her eyes shut, a hand going to her stomach as it gave another rumble. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. There, that was a bit better. But she only felt better physically. Her mind was still spinning. Loki knew she had gone against him and she knew he was angry. But part of her thought he deserved it. He had gone against her several times, hadn't he?

With a sigh she walked through the great hall, aiming for her own chambers. She had a lot to sort out and Loki would not want to talk to her for a while.

*o*O*o*

Loki came back to the throne room, half expecting Anja to still be there waiting for him. When he saw she wasn't, he merely continued to walk back to the throne, clutching his staff as his hatred increased. He was seeing everything that was happening on Midgard through the eyes of the Destroyer. He saw his brother, pathetic and mortal, scrounging about as he tried to save the rest of the vermin that inhabited Midgard. That only made Loki want to destroy them more, especially that young scientist woman that his brother seemed to have grown so attached to.

Seeing all this destruction exhilarated him. for several minutes, that was all he saw in the Destroyer's wake. Fear, panic… The absolute power of it all coursed through him like a drug.

He had lost track of Thor by now, but the Destroyer had nearly made it to the end of the mortal village. He very nearly found himself laughing at the prospect of his brother having run away because of him. That would have been the icing on the cake: to see the Mighty Thor finally run from the shadow that had stayed behind him all these years.

But through the wreckage, he could see his brother, shield in hand and walking straight for the destroyer. He nearly scoffed to see his brother drop the shield. Surely his older brother would not be so arrogant as to think he could defeat The Destroyer in this mere, lesser form! But as Loki watched the scene before him, he could make out Thor's words coming to him through the Destroyer's hearing receptors.

"Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine… and end this." Surely this was not the mighty Thor! Who was this man that once would have killed Frost Giants with his bare hands if they merely looked at him the wrong way? The man that would have led Asgard to ruins had he been on the throne?

For a split second, Loki's guard was lowered as he realized how his brother had changed. The God of Thunder could no longer be manipulated by destruction and the prospect of war. Why now did his brother feel the need to drop the selfish façade and turn to words and reason?

Thor had changed. With that realization, Loki's hand fell to rest on the arm of the throne he sat in. How small he felt in it now! What had happened to the man that had lain with Anja in the gardens five years ago? The caring, gentle, younger prince of Asgard? He hated his brother for belittling him in this fashion now. No one loved him. Anja feared him. He was quite alone. Thor had changed, but so had he.

With that final realization, Loki's hand flew and with it, the Destroyer's, catching his brother across the face and sending Thor sprawling on his back nearly a hundred feet. He watched arrogantly as the mortal called Jane tried to help Thor. Loki knew better. His brother was dead by his own hand. There was no going back anymore.

*o*O*o*

Anja sat in her chambers, sipping a cup of tea to help with the nausea that had resurfaced when she sat down. When she had come up empty with any possibilities of something that she had eaten causing her body to behave this way, her mind had explored other options. She remembered a day long ago when her own sister had been feeling this way. Her thoughts had dwelled on the possibility that she was carrying Loki's child, but she refused to even think on it at the present time. That would just be another burden on her already heavy heart. The herbs she had added to her tea helped her greatly. If only there was a remedy for tears…

She was not crying heavily, but every now and then she would close her eyes and a tear would escape from her silver orbs. She did not know what to do. Never in her life had she dreamed of being in a situation like the one she found herself in now.

Then she felt a strong humming rush through her body. It was not like her typical magic. This was something far greater… and older. It almost reminded her of static electricity… She got up from her chair, the feeling only intensifying as time elapsed. Her mind raced through what this could mean, no longer thinking on Loki, but what new energy had made its way back into the nine realms.

A flash of lightning struck out by the Bifrost, but it was out in space… around the area that the realm of Midgard was if her astronomy lessons served her correctly. What had Loki done now? Surely he hadn't sent anything to harm Midgard…

She grabbed her cloak, throwing it over her shoulders as she all but ran from her chambers. She wanted to find Loki, force him to talk to her. She needed to make things right with him, then she would tell him about her suspicions of her pregnancy. They would work it out together, like they always did. She would not lose him so easily. There was still good in him. She could see it when he looked at her. Perhaps if he knew he had a child on the way he would stop this madness, step down, and let Thor come home.

Perhaps.

*o*O*o*

Anja all but ran to the throne room, her cloak billowing out behind her. She had grabbed her bow at the last minute, an afterthought and precaution after seeing such a high level of energy out in space. She had charmed it to stay hidden on her back along with the quiver.

The hallways stretched out before her as she approached the throne room, golden walls and ceilings surrounding her. _Such splendor to hide such a mess_, she thought briefly. There was nothing wondrous about her current situation. She heard an outcry as she approached the golden double doors of the throne room. A guard stood outside the doors, barring entrance to anyone.

Anja heard Loki again. "Let me pass," she said quietly. The guard looked at her incredulously, holding his spear out a bit as if to intimidate her.

"My apologies, Miss," he said. "But the King asked to be left alone."

Anja's nostrils flared, a characteristic she ahd picked up from Loki. "It was not a suggestion," she said quietly. She did not know where this imperious streak was coming from, but she held her head high as she looked the guard in the eye. "Let me pass," she said again. "I am a healer and his betrothed."

The guard studied her for a moment, then shook his head. Anja heard a thud inside the throne room. Time for her magic, then. She wove a spell very similar to the ones she had used to get away to visit Selena, sending it over the guard as his eyes grew hazy.

"Thank you," she said in a sickly sweet voice as the guard stepped aside unblinkingly.

The doors opened and Anja could see Loki at his throne, a hand in his hair and eyes closed tightly. "I told you to leave me," he said coldly without looking at her. He thought she was a guard.

"Well, I never did do as I was told, did I?" she said quietly.

Loki looked up from his seat. "My Lady," he said darkly. "What brings you here?" There was no smile on his lips or in his eyes. Where emerald green orbs used to look back at her in excitement, now all she saw were soulless pools of nothing.

Anja bit her lip, crossing her arms. "What has happened?" she asked simply.

Loki let out a dark chuckle as he stood and walked over to her. She thought he might walk past her until he was right up on her. "My brother has regained his powers, My dear," he said quietly in her ear. "But is that not what you wanted?" he hissed the last part in her ear, reminding her of her betrayal to him... but something else seeped through and she detected the same bitter and jealous tone he had had when she had spoken of Fandral.

So the warriors had succeeded after all… She remembered the lightning she had seen near Midgard. Loki was telling the truth.

But the look in Loki's eyes was hurting her the most. "Not at the cost of losing you in such a way," she said quietly. She did not extend a hand to touch him, but kept her arms crossed. She did not waver from his green eyes as he stared at her. He caught a a stray lock of her hair between his fingers, examining it…

"There is still time…" he murmured. "Still time to… prove…" He snapped his head around at that, heading away from the doors, out to the corridors. Anja watched him go, attempting to follow him. He was still not making sense and she feared for him. He was not in his right mind…

Loki stopped as he took in the guard she had charmed. He looked back at her, an unhappy smile on his face as he undid the charm she had placed on the guard. "See to it she stays here," he said quietly. The guard bowed and Loki continued his frantic walk out to Norns knew where.

"Loki!" Anja yelled after him, trying to follow. She was stopped by the guard. "Wait!" She could not get him to stop. "I have so much to talk to you… about…" He was long gone. Anja crossed her arms, letting a single hand rest over her belly button.

_Loki, please, come back to me…_

*o*O*o*

The Bifrost pulsed like a heartbeat as Loki made it to the golden globe at the end of it. He did not spare a glance at Heimdall, now frozen in a prison of ice for his crimes. Quickly and with purpose, he walked to the very center of the pedestal and slipped the All-Father's staff into the device that would bring the Johtuns into Asgard.

Anja was safe. She would be waiting for him in the throne room when this was all over, ready to take her rightful place as his queen, willing or no. _He_ would be rightful heir to the throne. _He_ would finally be better than Thor.

This was the final stage of his plan. Despite his brother's newly returned powers he could still get away with luring the Frost Giants into the city and slaying Laufey himself before the brute could kill Odin. And with Heimdall otherwise occupied, who would open the Bifrost to allow the Warriors and his brother to return to Asgard? Those thoughts and plans rushed through his head as he allowed a small squad of the giants in.

"Welcome to Asgard," he said coolly, taking in the alien red eyes and blue skin. OH yes, this would go down without a hitch.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: So, I'm pretty sure this is the chapter many of you have been waiting for. We get to see just how much Anja learned during her time at the Academy when it comes to a certain subject… ;)**_

* * *

"_I'm gonna be released from behind these lines_

_And I don't care whether I live or die._

_And I'm losing blood, I'm gonna leave my bones_

_And I don't want your heart it leaves me cold"_

_~ 'Leave my Body' by Florence + The Machine_

* * *

Anja fingered the feather pendant that hung next to the arrow head on the chain around her neck. She was sitting in the throne room, completely stuck. Loki was gone yet again and it very nearly caused her to have a nervous break-down. What was wrong with her? Where was the headstrong girl that she had been just weeks before? Why had she chosen now to become so… accommodating? So weak?

She nearly laughed out loud at that thought. She buried her face in her hands, thinking on what she could possibly do. The golden throne room stretched before her and her mind was reeling. She still had her bow. Perhaps it could help her out of this mess…

Then the sound of the Bifrost caught her attention. Perhaps Thor was back?

She got up from her seat, walking out to the balcony to watch what was coming through the rainbow bridge. The figures were small at first and at the sight of a group of people her heart soared, thinking it to be her friends. But as the figures grew closer, she could make out the blue skin and primitive clothing of several frost giants... and the green of a cape

That bastard… Loki was leading Frost Giants into the city again? And for what? Surely they would not attempt to gain the casket…

No. Anja couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let anything happen to the city of Asgard. She watched the giants moving with lurching steps through the gates before they disappeared completely from her line of sight. First thing was first. She needed to get out of the throne room. Perhaps she could stop at least part of whatever Loki had planned.

Her hands travelled to her bow, pulling it from her back and sliding a hand over it to calm her nerves. The cool metal of the bow quickly warmed at her touch. She remembered a time when her relationship with Loki had been very similar.

It took a bit to get through the protection Loki had put on the guard from her magic, but after a few tries, Anja was able to cast a Look Away spell to get past him. She slipped down the halls of the palace, heading to different places she would imagine Loki might try to get the Frost Giants into the palace with.

*o*O*o*

"You had better keep your word, Asgardian," Laufey said in his deep, gravely voice. It was a voice that was like nails on a chalk board to Loki and he tried not to cringe.

He turned to the king from where he was leading the way. "Odin first, Casket later," he said condescendingly. "You are in my home now. Remember that."

Loki turned back to what was in front of him, a grin on his face as he kept walking. Nothing would stop him. Laufey would soon be out of the way and Johtunheim along with him. It would be Loki that finally brought peace to Asgard, Loki that had exterminated his father's greatest enemies.

Loki took them up several levels of the palace. He had insured that no one would see the brutes beforehand, but he still wanted to keep the intrusion as discreet as possible. He walked with his head held high as he kept several paces ahead of the creatures behind him. There was just a single court yard left to cross and then the Giants would be upon Odin's bed chamber. Loki felt his heart beat a liitle faster at the thought of getting this over with…

But something else grasped his attention. A single magic aura, one he knew well, had come into the court yard. He stopped, raising a hand for the giants to do the same, as a single, silver-tipped ivory arrow landed at his feet. He knew what that meant.

*o*O*o*

Anja was poised in a tree high above Loki's head. She had been waiting there for quite some time since she had escaped from the throne room, knowing that Odin's chambers were just beyond the court yard. She had not counted on the amount of frost giants that had entered. All she knew was that where she had been expecting two or three, there were ten.

So instead, she had settled for shooting directly at Loki's feet. She could easily make out the figure of Laufey behind Loki and at the sight of the arrow, the frost giant king's red eyes went wide with anger. "He has lured us to our deaths!" Laufey cried out as he drew an icy knife out of thin air.

Anja could make out Loki's dark head spinning around to look Laufey in the eye. Now that she looked at the two, Loki _was_ almost as tall as the king. He was barely a head shorter. She watched with amusement as Loki placated the beasts with his silvertongue before launching into her next mode of attack. Anja pulled another arrow, aiming with her magic at the head of one of Laufey's men.

Loki looked down at the dead body as it fell to the ground with a solid thud. Before Anja did anything else, she drew upon the magical combat she had learned at The Academy. It had been so long since she had trained and she would have to wing it. She was able to make out Loki's emerald gaze boring into her as she closed her eyes to focus… and she shifted her body's basic molecular structure to the form of a mist. Quick as light she fell from the tree, laying into two more giants as she went with her own means of an ice dagger that she had conjured from the dew in the air. She was in a mist form again before the other blue things could catch her and she had retreated back into the bushes, her silver eyes flashing as she glanced around. The giants seemed to have no idea where she had gone to.

She drew an arrow, coming out again and aiming for another giant. She did not have time to call upon her magic, though and she just barely missed his heart. The arrow landed solidly in his shoulder and she inwardly cursed herself as the thing charged her with its blade raised. She could see Loki's panicked expression as she put up a shield of magic to block the blow, but another giant had come at her. An icy blade dug into her arm and she let out a cry as she dissolved back into the mist state that seemed to have the giants thoroughly confused.

She would have to pull back to Odin's chambers. There was no getting around it. She had taken out several of the giants and it would be easier to pick them off as they came through the door. She was brushing past Loki, barely paying him any attention, when she felt his hand grab her wrist, pulling her from the state she had taken. He was looking at her with anger… but was there also amusement playing in those green eyes?

She let out a gasp as his hand snaked around her throat, pulling her completely out of the semi-solid state she had been in with his own magic… dark magic. "Proceed, friends," he said coldly as he glanced at Laufey. "I shall handle this one."

Anja swallowed hard as her air supply diminished. She wondered what exactly Loki had planned for her. He did not let go of her until the last of the giants was out of sight… instead his hard grip slipped to her arms and she let out a hiss as his hand pressed into the deep gash in her upper left arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked quietly, brushing her hair back so she could meet his gaze. She struggled. His grip squeezed down harder.

"Stopping this madness," she said, gritting her teeth through the pain. "What have you done? Your own family! How could you let those things into kill your own family?" She had gained a bit more strength back and had shocked him now with a bit of her powers. He let her go and she stumbled backwards. Somewhere in the distance, the Bifrost touched down and Loki's eyes flashed back to the soulless orbs she had seen earlier.

"Bear in mind I am one of those things," he hissed the last word. "And they will not kill Odin. I have seen to that." He grabbed her again. "Do you not trust me anymore?" he whispered.

Anja shivered, her grip on her bow tightening. "Let go of me," was all she said.

Loki leaned in to peck her on the cheek, but she turned away. "Oh, Anja, fear not. I am no longer displeased with you."

Anja glared at him as he leaned in again before bringing a hand up to stop his kiss. "Loki, let go." Loki's eyes flashed with hurt as he met her demands. How many times had he held her, telling her he would never let her go? Now she was asking him to let go of her… But the Johtuns were encroaching on Odin as he stood here idly. He was wasting time! There would be time to win his beloved back after this was finished.

With a smirk, he vaporized into thin air, heading at the speed of light to Odin's chambers.

Anja tried to contain her cry of irritation as Loki left her side to follow those things. He had said he would not let them kill his father, yet he had lied about so much to her at this point that she did not feel she could trust him. She tried to take the form he had, but the wound in her arm left her weak and she felt the familiar feeling of nausea threatening to overpower her again, reminding her of the topic she desperately needed to talk to Loki about. _Best to settle for walking_, she decided.

She raced from the courtyard, lunging over the dead frost giants as she went.

*o*O*o*

Queen Frigga watched in horror as ice began to form on the golden doors of Odin's chambers. How could the Johtuns have gained access to Asgard so easily!

Without thinking, she grabbed a sword that was positioned at the foot of Odin's bed and prepared to defend her husband. These beasts would not win so easily!

She was able to cut down the first intruder, but the second- which could only be King Laufey- swiped her aside with a wave of his hand. She did not miss the evil smirk that crossed his lips as he gazed at her sleeping husband. Where was Loki? Surely he could help if he knew… She was too weak to stand and all she could do was watch helplessly. She cursed her old bones.

"It is said that you can still hear and see what transpires around you," Laufey's gravelly voice was but a whisper as he raised a dagger over the sleeping king. "I hope it's true," he said with a dark smile. "So that you may know that your death came at the hand of Laufey."

Frigga closed her eyes as Laufey raised the dagger high over his head, unable to watch this nightmare that had unfolded before her in mere seconds.

She did not open her eyes until she heard the sound of a body hitting the floor, the blast of magic, and the voice of her son.

"And your death came by the Son of Odin," he said with a quiet passion.

Frigga looked to the blue creature on the floor, taking in its surprised expression before Loki blasted the king into oblivion.

*o*O*o*

Anja was nearing Odin's chambers by the time she came upon Prince Thor. His back was to her as he ran in front of her, no doubt to the same destination as she. His red cape billowed behind his broad shoulders and she was reminded how much broader he was than Loki. The wound in her arm throbbed slightly and she could feel warm blood trailing from it and staining her gown's sleeve, but she ignored it. She would heal it later.

She readied an arrow when she saw that Odin's bedchamber doors had been kicked in and Thor slipped through them. Odin was safe… as long as Laufey had not gotten to him already. Thor would save the Allfather.

*o*O*o*

"You saved him!" Frigga said as she ran to embrace Loki. Loki returned it, wearing the perfect mask of honesty. The silver tongue was doing its work well today.

"I swear to you, Mother," Loki said as he looked her in the eyes. "that they will pay for what they have done today."

"Loki!"

At the sound of that deep, annoying voice, Loki bristled. He watched as his mother pulled away from him and ran to Thor. Then, with bitterness, he watched as Lady Anja stood in the doorway, bow in hand and ready to shoot if necessary. She had not run to him…

Loki stepped back as Thor turned his attention to him. "Why don't you tell them, brother?" Thor asked aloud as he waved a hand to Frigga and Anja. How Thor knew Anja, Loki had no idea, but it was enough to make his stomach turn. His Anja was not at his side at the moment. She was still in the doorway… now with a furrowed brow. "Why you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me."

Loki tore his eyes from Anja as he positioned Odin's sleeping form as a barrier between himself and his older brother. "Well, it must have been enforcing Father's last command," he said fluidly, ignoring his mother's questioning outcry. "Tell them Anja. Tell them that I am not a bad man." The statement was merely words. He did not expect her to help him.

Anja was still standing in that damned doorway. She was looking at him with those big, silver eyes. Nothing but hurt and disappointment was in them. This was the straw that broke the camel's back, he supposed. He wondered if their relationship would ever be healed.

"You are a talented liar, Brother, always have been." As Thor spoke, Anja took Frigga's hand and held her back from getting in the way of the two, standing like a Valkyrie protecting the royal family.

Loki licked his lips and looked back to Thor, anger rising in him. Thor had taken everything from him. He had even turned his beloved Anja against him. "It's good to have you back," Loki said sarcastically, placing a hand over his heart. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go destroy the Johtunheim.

Anja's heart sank as she watched the man she loved fire a shot at his brother, sending the god of thunder through the wall and down Norns knew how many stories to the marble walkways below.


	17. Chapter 17

"_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us from sorrow's hold."_

_~ 'My Heart is Broken' by Evanescence_

* * *

The golden globe of the Bifrost loomed before Loki as his horse took him to it at a break-neck pace. As he had hoped, he reached it before his brother. His jealousy and hatred for Thor had not diminished in the slightest and his anger was shown as he slammed Odin's spear into the gate, opening the bridge that would destroy Johtunheim. Like the head of countless serpents, branches of the Bifrost energy snaked up over the dome above him. In the distance, he could see Thor coming at him head on.

"You can't stop it," Loki jeered at the God of Thunder. "The Bifrost will build until it rips Johtunheim apart." Loki nearly laughed out loud as he watched his dumb older brother try to slam his hammer into the center of the Bifrost's power source. With a sneer, he fired a shot from his spear into Thor's chest, sending the older brother back several feet.

"Why have you done this?" Thor asked. His voice held no arrogance, no longing for battle. All it reflected was a hurt man, wanting to know why his brother had betrayed him. Loki looked at Thor, bile rising in his throat. No. Thor would not be the good one in this. Loki was doing this for the good of Asgard.

"To prove to father that I am a worthy son," Loki hissed. "When he wakes, I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters, and will be true heir to the throne… with an heir of my own." Loki's thoughts shifted to Anja briefly.

Thor's brow furrowed. "What causes you to say that, Brother? By all means, end this. You can't kill an entire race."

The laugh that had been building in Loki's chest came through as he listened to his brother's words. "Why not? Why not kill the monsters?" He let out a silent huff of a laugh as he walked down to his brother's level. "And what is this new-found love for the frost-giants? You could have killed them all with your bare hands!"

Thor was looking at Loki stoically, still breathing a bit hard from the blast he had sustained. "I have changed," he said simply.

Loki laughed again, evilly. "So have I." With that last comment, he slung his spear at Thor, knocking him clear across the face with it. "Now fight me," he hissed. This was all he knew anymore. His silver tongue had failed him one too many times that day. He felt the familiar ice that had grown around his heart shatter as the snake of his hurt burst forth, lashing out at Thor and hitting him down to the ground. "I never wanted the throne!" Loki yelled through his anger as he advanced on Thor. "I only wanted to be your equal."

"I will not fight you, brother!" Thor shouted over Loki.

Loki glared at Thor. "I am not your brother, I never was."

"Loki, this is madness," Thor pleaded.

"Is it madness?" Loki forced out. "Is it? You know, I wonder what happened to you on earth that made you so soft." Loki's thoughts drifted to the mortal he had seen called Jane. Ah, there was his brother's weakness, his Achilles heel. Despite his love for Anja, Loki had no Achilles heel when it came to that. He had chosen well in the woman he had fallen in love with. She could defend herself if she needed to. She was so much better than Thor's little obsession. But he doubted even she would want him after he went through with this little stunt. "Don't tell me it was that woman," he said angrily. He felt hot tears prick in his eyes in his bitterness. Jane supported Thor in this endeavor, he was sure of it. Anja didn't support Loki. "Oh, it was." Loki said when his brother did not respond. "Well, maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!"

That did it. Loki's silver tongue caused his brother to lash out at him and the two began fighting. Loki lost track of who he was in those moments. The rush of the battle took held his complete focus and he heard himself laugh out loud at the exhilaration of fighting Thor man to man. How many times had he wanted to do that?

_ For forever_, he decided. He had always felt the need to lash out at Thor in some way or another. He had thought he loved his brother, yes, but there had always been that inexplicable difference between them, always that favoritism for Thor by their parents and the other Aesir. Only Anja had truly loved him, only Anja.

The two brothers continued to battle until Loki felt a feeling of weightlessness come over his body and he landed on his back on the Rainbow Bridge, the Bifrost lashing out irrationally before him. He was too far gone to notice the danger he had just created for himself and the Nine Realms.

He lashed out once more at Thor, but soon found himself on his back on the bridge, Thor towering over him. Loki looked into his brother's eyes only briefly before Thor placed his hammer on Loki's chest, rendering him completely helpless. Even his magic could not move such a powerful object as Mjilnor.

But his silvertongue still worked. "Look at you," he sneered as he watched the oaf before him flounder about in an attempt to stop what he had released. "The Mighty Thor! With all your strength, and what good does it do you now, huh?" He let out a scream as the hammer's weight cracked a few of his ribs. "Do you hear me, brother, there's nothing you can do! I have won!"

He felt the weight of the hammer leave his chest as Thor summoned it… and could not believe his eyes as he looked up to see the god of Thunder slamming his hammer into the bridge.

*o*O*o*

"Where will Loki go?" Anja asked Frigga frantically. "My Queen, I must find him."

Queen Frigga looked to Anja. "He will go to the Bifrost," Frigga whispered as she took one of Odin's hands in her own. "I do not know how this happened," the queen said sadly. "We were doing so well too."

Anja pressed her lips together. "My Queen, can you grant me permission to go to the Bifrost and stop him?"Frigga merely looked at Anja. "Perhaps it will put an end to this," she said as she gazed at the sleeping king, "if I can talk to him." By this time Anja could feel a tremendous force pushing into her mind. Her magical abilities were picking up the same bits of energy they had when Thor's powers had returned. She nearly blacked out from the force of it all and stumbled backwards, black spots dancing across her vision.

The floor shook as another blast hit her and somehow she knew what was happening. Loki's plan had failed and somehow the Bifrost was closing in on itself from some unseen power. She stumbled again… and when she gathered her bearings, she could see King Odin's single blue eye snapping open.

*o*O*o*

"My Love!" Frigga's voice was full of love as she helped the king from his bed. Anja had sat down, unable to keep a clear head from the sheer force of the magic of the Bifrost. Her hands were still clasped to her bow, ready to fight if she needed to, but at the moment she could not see straight, let alone stand straight. "You must get to the Bifrost. Loki and Thor are-"

At those words, King Odin had donned his armor with the wave of his hand, preparing to head to the Bofrost. Anja tried to stand. "Remain here, dear one," Odin said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She realized he must have known what had gone on between her and Loki. He had been present when Loki had presented her to Frigga. He had just been asleep. Anja was reminded that he knew exactly what had happened during his absence. "I believe this is a matter father's matter, not a lover's" His voice was kind, but stern, and she watched as he

Anja bowed her head. She would not go against the king. She turned back to Frigga, anxiety building in her stomach. She hated this lack of control. She had always been the one to finish things herself in any of her pursuits, yet here she was staying with the queen. Loki needed her, somehow, someway, she knew that.

"Will all be well?" she asked the queen. Frigga's voice was soft when she answered.

"I wish for it," she said. "But I do fear the worst. There is not much that can fix a bond as deep as theirs once it is broken…"

Anja bit her lip, looking at the bow in her hands. Then, the most powerful wave of power yet hit her and she fell backwards. She was on her feet in an instant. Loki needed her. She was going to help him, save him. She would not let the man she knew and loved fall to the world of evil. He would not turn into the villain in one of her novels. He was good. She would save him.

She ignored the queen's protests as she raced down the hallways, shifting in and out of her mist form in an attempt to go faster.

She reached the gates of the Rainbow Bridge in time to see the golden globe collapsing, falling off into the Abyss in a showering of sparks and blue magic. "Loki!" Anja screamed as she raced out. She could only make out the lone figure of the Allfather at the end of the pulsing bridge. She noticed that the shoots of light nearly matched her own racing heart as she watched in horror at the scene that stretched before her.

The Allfather ahd caught hold of Thor's ankle, but she did not see Loki… until she looked below Thor. The god of thunder had grabbed the staff that Loki ahd been using… and at the end of it she nearly wept for joy to see Loki clinging to it… but his grip was slipping…

She heard him yell out something to his father from where he was and she was relieved to see that he was willing to speak to Odin after all of this…

But then, as Odin responded to him , Anja could feel something sinking in her heart. Her feet were carrying her as fast as possible, running, flying in the wind. "LOKI!"

And then her world fell to nothing but the one hand that kept him tied to Asgard… and she watched as the hand opened up- with purpose- and sent its owner hurling into the abyss that had opened up below him like a swirling cauldron of stars and debris.

*o*O*o*

Loki fell through time and space. For a while, he lost track of who he was. He had long ago given up trying to detect where he may land- if that ever happened.

He was an empty shell. He had failed completely. He was a failure. But he would show them. He would show his family and… his lover. His thoughts drifted to the silver eyes. Those were the one thing he wished to remember. He did not remember her name, he only knew he wanted those eyes to be scorched into his memory. No matter where he landed, if he could see those silver orbs looking back at him with the love he had seen them so full of, he would be alright. But not now.

Now all that went through his head was the sheer lust for revenge against the man that had claimed to be his father and revenge on the man that had been his brother. He was Loki. And he would win.

Vengeance would be his… and, on the day that vengeance was his, Anja would return to him. She would love him, see that he was right. He would be the poison that dragged her down, teach her the dark side of her abilities. She would always be his.

As those last thoughts entered his head, a scheme formed in his mind. But he would think on it later. For now, he just let himself fall, letting the dark depths of space take his worries.

* * *

**Okay! I think now would be as good a time as ever to tell you all that there will officially be a sequel to this story. The ayes have it in the poll with a whopping 45 people who voted 'yes' and 2 people who voted 'no'. Thanks to all who voted! **

**Next chapter should be the last with a very, very short epilogue to follow, but other than that this story has almost wrapped up. **

**As of right now, I am planning on an avenger plotline and I am totally open to suggestions and hearing what you all would like to see in a sequel, so leave me a review if you have any ideas. :D I'd really appreciate and love to hear them! **

**Title for next story will be revealed next chapter, and I, for one am very excited about it. thanks for being such awesommmme readers! **

**~Sirius **


	18. Chapter 18

"_Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never knew"_

_~Unknown_

* * *

The feast hall stretched out in front of Anja. It had been a month and a half since she had seen Loki fall from the Bifrost, but it felt like so much longer. Upon Thor's and Odin's return, Thor had told her what had happened, that Loki had let go on purpose and that Loki was dead. Anja refused to believe the latter part, and from the look in Thor's eyes, he did not believe his own words either.

She had never seen Prince Thor in such a state. His time spent on earth had changed him almost to beyond recognition of the man she had thought him to be. Where he had been arrogant and boyish before, he was now humble and caring. If Anja had had any heart left, she would have laughed at the idea that the two brothers had changed so fully in such a short amount of time.

She did not begrudge Thor for letting Loki fall. No one, in her opinion, was responsible for his letting go. Frigga had been right, there simply were some things that could not be fixed. The party that was going on around her seemed so far away. Anja smiled when it was expected of her, spoke when spoken to, and ate when food was placed in front of her. She had resorted almost completely back to the book worm she had been five years ago.

Anja did not cry after Loki fell. No tears touched her silver orbs; not during the mourning ceremonies, not as she saw him fall, not ever. Instead, she grew into herself once more, relying on her books and magic to keep her company.

She could see Prince Thor sitting next to his father and she could tell that he was going through the same thing as she was. His once lively blue eyes did not dance as they once had and he sat with a slump in his shoulders. The AllFather, ever the rightful king, sat straight and performed his duties as king. When the feast was over and the guests resorted back to their happy talking, Anja watched as the king rose and left, placing a piece of bread in her mouth and chewing it slowly.

Selena was sitting next to her, chattering with Sif across the table and Fandral was with the Warriors Three telling the tale of the Destroyer's rampage through that poor, Midgardian town.

The back of Thor's red cape caught her attention as he left the room. She wasn't sure what made her get up and follow the prince, perhaps it was because deep down she knew he was as sad as she was. What was the Midgardian phrase? Misery loved company.

Prince Thor stood at the railing of the balcony and Anja followed him. "My Prince," she said as she addressed him quietly. He turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Ah, Lady Anja, I hope you are faring well." His voice was deep and harsh compared to the one she wanted to hear right now.

"I am faring, My Prince," she said as she went up to stand beside him on the balcony. They stood together in silence for a time before she spoke again. "Do you really think him to be dead?"

She saw Thor's hand clench into a fist. "I know not," he said sadly. "Time will only tell if my brother is destined to come back to us …And I am sorry for your loss in this matter, My Lady. We would have been family by now had this terrible event not occurred. Forgive me for asking, but how far along are you with his child now?"

Anja looked back at the destroyed Bifrost wreckage. She had calculated that she was two months pregnant at this time and only a few select people knew of the pregnancy. She was taking one day at a time, but she knew what to expect when she started fully showing. The glares and whispers of the Aesir to see an unmarried woman pregnant were surely the least of her worries. Only Thor, Selena, and Fandral knew of Loki's baby.

"Two months," she said finally, resting her hand on her belly. There was barely a bump there, just enough for her to notice. "We should have been more careful."

Thor shook his head. "You were in love, My Lady. Do not ever regret the time you spent with my brother. For your own sake." He took her hand in a brotherly fashion. "Promise me that."

Anja closed her eyes as she felt the sting of tears emerge. No, she would not let tears come. She was strong and would not dare let a prince of all people see her cry. She simply nodded and Thor released her hand.

*o*O*o*

It had been several months since she had spoken with Thor and Loki's child had grown strong within her. Had the Bifrost been up, Anja would have returned to Vanaheim to have the child. But, as it was, she had to remain in Asgard. The months had been hard. She had received mean spirited glares and heard countless rumors about herself, Loki's 'whore of a lover'. She had ignored them all, despite the hurt they inflicted. She had moved in with Selena after her pregnancy was confirmed and was able to stay away from the courts, away from the accusing glances of the Aesir, and away from any reminders of him…

She had not returned to the gardens since Loki fell, but she found herself walking carefully down the path that she had taken so many times with Loki one day in the early afternoon. The river stretched before her in the distance. That was where she was headed. The dark blue waters sparkled in the afternoon sun and she stepped off of the worn path she had been on to walk out to the beach.

It had been several months since Loki had fallen. Several excruciating months. Her suspicions of her pregnancy had been confirmed when she began to miss her monthly cycles and her belly had swollen out gradually. Today, she was seven months pregnant with Loki's child.

She was barefoot and the warm pebbles of the riverbed welcomed her as she stepped onto them. The water lapped at her toes gently. It was cool and calm. A small nudge in her swollen belly made her place a hand to it, but her gaze remained on the water's swirling currents. She looked out to the spot that Loki had first showed her how to swim. She remembered exactly where it was, despite the passing of the time.

_"Please don't let me go…"_

_ "Do not worry, My Lady Anja, I shall never let you go…"_

His voice was clear as day in her head as she remembered the words they had shared all those years ago. He had held her afloat while she learned to manipulate the water to her will. He had taught her to swim…

Thoughts of him brought a single tear to her eyes and she swiped it away quickly before turning away from the river bed and walking back to the gardens. She was going back to the palace… she needed to find a certain book…

* * *

**Ok, short last chapter, right? Sorry! That was all I had left as far as this story was concerned! There will be an epilogue to explain what 'book' Anja is getting, but im pretty sure you all can guess what she's up to. ;)**

**Thanks for all the suggestions, guys! I am seriously taking them to heart and will be drawing from them as I venture out into the next story. Oh, and as for the title I promised you…**

**Title: **_**Lacrimosa **_

**The next story is heavily influenced by Mozart's classical piece called "Lacrimosa" as well as the song "Lacrymosa" by Evanescence. Both are going to be influential in the story. The word is latin for "Weeping" and the piece by Mozart is very moving. You can Youtube it if you want :D **

**Hang in there for the Epilogue, guys. It will be a very important bit before we head into "Lacrimosa" and I will try to have it up within a few hours**

**~Sirius **


	19. Chapter 19

_**~Epilogue~**_

* * *

The dark room surrounded Anja, enveloping her as she made her way to the small crib that sat at the far end by the window. As she reached the bed, she looked down into it, and a head of dark curls emerged. Her baby, Loki's son, slept peacefully through the hot night.

Anja gave herself a small smile, something that always happened when she looked at the child. He was the most precious thing Loki had given her. Yes, it had been hard these past months dealing with having a child out of wedlock, but all of that had not mattered when a baby with eyes as green as his father's had looked up at her with a smile for the first time. His name was Aric.

He was still young and was living with her in Selena's home. Selena and Fandral had been very supportive throughout the days and sleepless nights. Prince Thor had even come to visit the child. She knew Aric would be taken care of should anything happen to her.

Which was why, though a small bit of guilt crossed her mind as she laid a piece of paper in the crib next to her sleeping child, her heart was at ease. It was merely a precaution in the case that something went wrong with what she was about to do. "I am going to find Father, little one," she whispered as she took the child's hand and his fingers curled instinctively around her finger. "We will be happy when he's back. You'll see." She was still trying to convince herself that what she was about to do was the right thing. She kissed the child's forehead lightly before turning on her heel to walk back to her own quarters.

On the bed, Loki's book of dark magic bade her welcome. She had retrieved it from his quarters long ago during her pregnancy. She had been too scared for the child to try anything while she was still pregnant, but now she knew that this was the time to bring Loki back home. She had researched the right enchantments over and over throughout the past months, always coming back to one in particular: The spell that Loki had used to cloak his comings and goings in the Bifrost from Heimdall.

She was under the impression that she could change the spell to her liking with the altercation of just a few of the runes. If all went well, Loki would appear right back with her, good as new. If he was really dead, however, she would not be able to retrieve him. She had grappled with this idea over the last months. What if Loki really was dead and her heart was giving her false hope? It had been a terribly long way to fall… But even if the spell only halfway worked, she would be able to locate him…

Anja had decided that the pros outweighed the cons. Her child needed his father. No one knew of her delve into this side of her magic. This was something she had kept to herself, reading in the darkest hours of the night. She knew she could be tried for treason for practicing such magic. It was tricky and often volatile and evil. Even Loki could have gotten in trouble if he had been discovered with a book such as this. With a wave of her hand, she had stuffed the book and a few ingredients into a bag, heading out to the gardens.

*o*O*o*

The river beckoned her, an inky stretch in the pale moonlight. She laid the materials from her satchel out on the white pebbles. She did not need a candle. The moon was enough. She fingered the arrowhead pendent and feather that had not left her neck since Loki had fallen.

She closed her eyes briefly, whispering the incantation that would help in her focus on what she was about to do. To her right, her silver bow and ivory arrows sat in case what she brought forth was not Loki. She did not trust what she was doing at all. An owl hooted in the distance, breaking her concentration only slightly, but she was soon back into the spell as she sat criss-cross in the cool pebbles.

The dark words felt like chunks of lead on her tongue as she spoke them. They held a completely different way of speaking than the elemental healing and fighting spells she was used to. This reminded her yet again that she was dealing with something unnatural.

It felt like an eternity as she sat there, repeating the spell and focusing on maintain her balance on the realm of Asgard. She felt parts of herself begin to tug away a bit as she continued in her meditation and she focused even harder on maintain her grasp on where she was. This was something she had to be a complete master of. Where her water required her to flow with it, this required total dominance because it was not natural.

The spell picked up and she felt again something tugging on her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, repeating the words in her head.

Wind tugged at her hair and she felt it rip at her dress as she felt something hum through her body. She was pleased to find that it was very similar to what she felt before the bifrost closed. She was getting close!

She kept speaking the strange language she now knew like the back of her hand. She doubted she would ever forget it now.

But then, her words were cut off as a streak of energy shot through her body. She felt her muscles spaz involuntarily as she fell backwards… only where she should have hit pebbles, nothing caught her fall. Then her world turned to darkness as she fell unconscious.

The shore was deserted once more as an owl hooted off in the distance save for a single circle with Bifrost symbols branded into the rocks where Anja had just been.

*o*O*o*

_Dearest sister,_

_I have found a way to retrieve Loki. Yes, the Bifrost has been destroyed and all have proclaimed him to be dead but I feel in my heart that he is alive somewhere. I have found a spell that will bring him back to me. If the time ever comes that it is needed and I am not here, show it to Odin and he will know what to do. _

_Sister, forgive me. I realize the caution that must be exercised with dark magic and that is why I leave you with this note. I do not wish for my son to grow up in question of what happened to his mother. You once told me I needed to find love and never let it go. I know now that I have to find him. I trust you to care for my son should something happen to me. Should I fail in returning tomorrow morning and you do in fact find this letter, tell him that I love him and that mother and father will see him soon, one way or another. _

_Much love, _

_Anja_

Selena looked over the smooth script of her sister's hand. She felt tears prick in her blue eyes as she set the letter down. Little Aric sat in his crib, looking up at her with the same emerald eyes of Prince Loki. She took his hand and kissed it. She had come into his room this morning when he had woken her with his cries. Anja typically got to him in a short amount of time and when his cries had gone unanswered, Selena had begun to worry.

The piece of parchment the boy had been playing with in his crib was what she was reading now and she wiped away a tear as she picked Aric up from the crib. "Shhh," she said as she soothed the child. "It is alright."

She knew there was no use in looking for Anja in Asgard. Selena knew enough about Dark Magic that it never went the way people meant it to. She simply could not believe that Anja would go to such lengths…

Her own son, Andrew, came in and Selena put Aric down to allow the child to crawl to her son. Andrew gave her a big smile as he bent down to play with the little boy. Selena could only pray that Anja would return somehow. She cursed that selfish bastard of a prince for all that he had done to her younger sister.

But, of course, it was no use. Anja was gone.

* * *

**OK, new story time! I am going to get right on the first chapter to make for a quick ending of this cliff hanger for you lovely people, so keep a look out! :D **

**In the meantime, I would still love to hear any ideas you all have for me involving next story. I am planning on following the plotline of the movie, but… there may be a bit of my own spin on it… ;)**

**Thanks for being such amazing readers! I know I say that almost all the time, but it's true! I don't think I would have gotten nearly as far with this if I hadn't had all the support you all never failed to give. :D THANK YOU!**

**~Sirius **


End file.
